Horse Sized Wolves ADVENTURE!
by Neevey
Summary: Those left in the dark about wolves, vampires and whatever else is out there raise their eyebrows at Sylvia and the packs strange behaviour and appearance. Times can be difficult but ultimately they're having the time of their lives! Join Sylvia, her imprint Embry and the pack in their daily adventures. Friendship/Drama/Romance Can be read without reading HSW.
1. Dear Diary 1 Memories I

_Short stories and other random fun stuff about a wolf called Sylvia and her imprint Embry. Stories will also include other Twilight and HSW characters._

* * *

**Horse Sized Wolves ADVENTURE!**

**Dear Diary 1 **

**MEMORIES I**

_A diary entry going over some of the events of Horse Sized Wolves chapters 1- 4_

Dear Diary,

It has been a while since I've been able to write or do anything normal at all. I haven't stopped to surf the net or watch a film on TV. My life has changed drastically in an extremely short amount of time. But I'm loving it! Though I have had ups and downs.

It all started on that strange evening. I first saw him, the guy called Embry Call, when I went out to get some food and crap for the house. He was with a big gang including Jared, Seth, Quil and my friend Kim. Back then they were just the mysterious guys who Kim hung around with. The ones people thought were a cult. I always thought that was ridiculous.

Back then I didn't think much of myself. So when Embry started giving me that look I took it as a joke. I literally bit his head off when he offered to help me with my shopping. In my defence though he shouldn't have followed me and then crept up and scared the shit out of me. I suppose he was shy though, he still is at times.

At home I was painfully reminded of an embarrassing memory of one lunch at school. I never went in the canteen and ate a school meal again. I suppose I'll have to write it down now to get it out of my head, eh?

_It was lunch time, I looked down at the disgusting slop on my plate. I didn't even know what it was. The smell made me want to vomit. It had been the third time my mom forgot to make my lunch. I vowed to myself silently that I'd get up earlier in the future and make it myself._

_I glanced around at the tables filled with other kids shovelling down their dinners. They made the right choice and got to the queue first for the dry looking pizza. I drank my orange juice and decided to skip the food._

_It was a beautiful day and I was eager to get outside and find a bench before they're were all taken. I walked to the bins to dispose of the toxic waste I received for dinner. I looked out of the windows on the way getting lost in my thoughts._

_All I heard was splat as I walked into a tall, tough looking girl. I remembered that her name was Jenny and wasn't a girl to be messed with. Her shirt was ruined. It was covered in the tray of food she was carrying while texting._

_She glared at me when I looked up at her._

"_Jenny, I'm so sorry!" I told her mortified, "Lets go to the office and get you a clean shirt."_

I came out of the canteen with a painful black eye and her dinner in my hair that afternoon. I apologised everyday but she still kept glaring at me. Jenny was after revenge for the accident and she got it. She tripped me up in front of the whole school.

That night when I tried to sleep I was disturbed by wolf howls and made a complete fool of myself for the billionth time in my life by yelling abuse at them. Sometimes I just want to kill myself than live with all these awful memories.

I had a dream that night as well which wasn't pleasant,.I still remember it clear as anything.

_The tears from my eyes were refusing to stop rolling down my muddy cheeks. I had collapsed onto the forest floor an hour ago. My left leg was an unbearably painful bloody mess. My arms were bruised and my head slashed open, oozing even more blood. The cold and wet was making me shiver. My energy was drained to a point were my eyes flickered._

_It was a tough struggle to keep myself from drifting away but I was managing. The wolves howls that began to sound from not far away helped me stay awake. I knew if I didn't want to be dog meat I had to get up and try to run. I tried to sit up however my body refused. It was no use I can't find the strength to survive. My body had given up, I hadn't though. I used my last bit of energy to cover my head with my bruised arms. They approached growling and I cowardly let my eyes close..._

The alarm woke me up and I further damaged the already cracked thing by knocking it onto the floor. But hey, the beeping stopped. Before school I had breakfast and text my mom and Kim. During my conversation with Kim I was invited to lunch with her and the pack which I declined. I discovered also that Embry liked me which I thought was bull and she knew about how I shouted at Embry.

Then to make matters worse she even knew about my shouting at the wolves, thanks to Jared. At the time I of course didn't know the guys were wolves so it confused me a bit as to why she knew. Also Kim called wolves handsome a word she reserved for Jared.

After that I grabbed my bag shoved my mail in it and I left the house. I set off to school on my bike and along the way ran into some trouble while stopping to photograph some trees. Little did I know trouble from then on would be a regular thing.

The gang that approached me were sophomores and I'd heard they were trouble makers. They wanted to be the toughest in La Push so they picked on everyone they could. They were also vandals and went round littering and spray painting.

The questioned who I was and then accused me of arguing with them. When I tried to leave they stopped me. Luckily their pathetic behaviour was stopped by the surprise appearance of Kim, Jared, Quil and of course Embry.

The one with the silver earring ended up getting punched in the face after calling me a bitch. He was also threatened rather scarily. I never had any trouble since from them. In fact I can't ever recall seeing their faces again. Maybe they wear disguises now to protect themselves from Embry's glares.

I continued on to school with Kim and Jared as Embry was shaking which seemed very strange to me at the time. When Quil pushed him away from us and into the trees I thought he had anger issues. I panicked at the thought of an aggressive, weird older guy being supposedly in love with me. I didn't think Embry seemed the angry kind though.

Another embarrassing incident occurred at the bike shed. Luckily Jared was there to catch me, stopping me from landing flat on my face. I took note of his extremely warm arms. This time he was the one to ask me to have lunch with them, and this time I said yes.

I knew before something wasn't right with the guys but now they were well and truly a mystery. I couldn't help but feel as if I'd been dropped into some alternate universe. If I'm honest with you I liked it. The morning had been interesting and my gut said the rest of the day would be too.

When the bell rang I made my way to registration and was greeted by Mr. picky, unfair, teen loathing Anderson. Daring to speak out I won an argument with him concerning a pupil named Anna he accused of being late. I had to stare at my usual corner of the room for the rest of the time in his classroom due to his threat of giving the whole class a detention if I spoke again.

On the corridors there were the usually whispers about the pack and this time I was included. As I fought through the crowds to arrive on time to my lesson I walked right into Paul who called me Embry's girl. Obviously I did not appreciate that nickname at the time and I still don't. Running into Paul wasn't all that bad I received a compliment from Seth for having an awesome t-shirt. Sadly that shirt no longer fits me and is lost under the piles of old clothes in my wardrobe.

At the start of class I received a phone call from Kim about lunch and when the bell rang I stopped by Quil's locker to apologise for the trouble that morning. I passed Seth, Collin and Brady on the way to my next class which is History. They grinned and waved to me and I smiled back surprised by their greeting. Kim had told me on the phone that Jared would make sure the guys would be nice to me. I wasn't expecting this though.

During break I received a confession of love from Embry and I told him we could be friends. I even gave him my contact details and was surprised he already had his written out due to a suggestion from his friend Alice.

We went out separate ways and as expected a flood of texts from Kim arrived in my inbox, she made a $10 bet that I'd agree to a date with Embry by Friday which she lost. That $10 is now stashed in my shorts waiting to be spent on whatever I fancy. Hopefully I won't forget and phase in my shorts.

I noticed it had suddenly got dark after I had finished texting in the hallway. Quil and Paul were towering over me blocking the light because of their large figures. Its caused me to take a step back in surprise and then clumsily I slipped. Seth's warm, strong arms caught me though so I only went tomato red.

Paul laughed while Quil grinned. I was tomato red. I turned to face Seth. I was given a note from Embry requesting to know the room I would be in before lunch. He sent it via a note with the guys because he thought they would be able to persuade me. He was strong and my reply was, '_Mind your own business, I don't need a bodyguard_'.

In Maths Embry sent me a text message saying friends walked together with a sad smiley face. I caved and said I would be his bodyguard. If it had of been anyone else I'd have turned my phone off but for some reason I didn't like him being sad and I actually did want to walk with him. It was a chance to get to know my new friend after all.

It was Gym next and as you can imagine was completely shit. Meg and Mel the popular freshman twins had decided to hate me and of course their girl gang had to also. I had officially been dropped into a high school chick flick movie and it was all thanks to Embry Call. I still haven't quite forgiven for making my peaceful life irritating. It does have its good points though.

Two of my friends Amy and Gemma of course wanted to know what was going on between me and Embry like every other girl in the school but our teacher thankfully interrupted them. That saved me from an interrogation. A game of dodge ball began which you can image was painful for me but I won and victory was mine. It was 1 – 0 to me.

Up until recently I'd never been hated before atleast not much. Now I was having my first ever confrontation with another girl and to make it better we had an audience too. It seemed like the only way to get them off my back was if I agreed to stay away from Embry. It sounded easy but I knew it wouldn't be.

I didn't think I'd be able to survive a few months of this shit though now I know I can though. I suddenly had an idea that if I could get her to ask him out then she would get over him quicker. When he rejected her she'd be pissed at him and find some other guy to be obsessive and possessive over. It seemed like the perfect plan.

I headed off to Embry's classroom to collect him for lunch. I walked with Collin who had a detention with Embry's teacher. It was disappointing he wouldn't be joining us all for lunch and it was hard on his gigantic stomach too. I, being the kind of person that I am gave him a packet of biscuits which he gratefully consumed within a few seconds.

On out pleasant walk down the hallways of our school I thought about cooking, Embry and pie. My thoughts were interrupted by a large hand waving in front of my face and then I saw Embry, leaning coolly against the wall. Before I could speak, I was in his arms and he was spinning me around in the air. I was so glad then that I hadn't had anything to eat in a while. Throwing up on Embry would just be a real fuck my life moment.

The journey to lunch had been quiet with just the hellos, how are you and lots of smiling. Surprisingly it wasn't awkward at all. The first thing I heard above the hum of voices in the cafeteria was our names being called. The pack was seated at the usual large table and of course were shovelling down plate after plate.

As you can imagine lunch with the guys and Kim was surely memorable. I discovered the boy called Pete I sit next to in Mr. Anderson's was one of them. Most of my time spent at the table was joking around and various questions about myself like what I do in my free time and England the country my mom comes from. Me and Kim also shuddered over the memory of our disaster sleepover from our childhood. Only half the girls showed up which meant everyone ate twice their weight in food and started to throw up uncontrollably.

My enjoyable lunch began to descend down the hill and into a muddy ditch when I mentioned reading the booklet I got on the Quileute legends in History in the library later. It sparked interest particularly in Embry and Kim. That's when Paul took Embry a little away from the table. Seth distracted me with conversation which confirmed my theory that the guy's lives revolved around food.

Conversation was cut off my a growl. Embry was shaking again but calmed down once Paul left. I wondered at the time why Embry was accusing Paul of sabotage. I asked Embry about what happened and he claimed it was just a little disagreement. From then on Embry and the others pretended nothing even happened. The next lunch time spoiler came in the form of Meg.

You would never believe what brilliant idea she had! Meg decided to ask Embry out in front of me. It was hilarious to see Embry's desperate face as he tried to come up with the kindest way to turn her down which wouldn't result in tears.

Embry clear his throat, "Meg, you seem... like a really... nice girl,"

"Not." I coughed, smiling slightly.

"But, I'm afraid I'm with someone else." He finished looking at the floor.

"What?" Me and Meg said at the same time.

Embry cast me a pleading glance and I realised he meant me. I gave him a half second glare and looked at Meg smiling sweetly.

"I'm afraid he's with me now Meg. You should have asked him right after I suggested you should," I told her politely.

"You said you were just friends." Meg said in outrage.

"I lied." I told her with a big smile on my face.

Meg clenched her fists angrily because I lied to her.

"Oh and could you do us both a favour and leave us alone,"

"Or else what, nerd?" She asked cockily.

"Or else that pretty long hair of yours won't be attached to your head when you wake up."

She glared at me and then Embry and stomped off back to her confused friends who were not used to seeing her getting told no.

"I didn't know you could be so mean!" Seth exclaimed grinning as usual.

"I learnt from an expert," I told him glancing at Meg who was bitching to her friends.

Embry looked at me nervously, "What did you mean about suggesting to her that she should ask me out?"

"What did you mean about me being your girlfriend?" I shot back.

"Well," He started. "She usually stays away from taken guys."

I sighed, pissed of at the fact the whole school by tomorrow will think I'm going out with Embry Call. "Everyone is going to think we're together now Embry."

"You will be soon." Kim told me smirking while the others agreed.

And that's when I got pissed off and spoiled my lunch all by myself. At the time I was sick to death of everyone expecting me to be with Embry and live happily ever after. I overreacted and slammed my fist down on the table scaring the shit out of Kim. I now knew something was up with Kim and the guys big time. They lived in a completely different world; one at the time I didn't believe I fit into.

Kim was literary pushing me into a relationship with Embry and I thought I was too young for all of it. He was older and would always be ahead of me, and I didn't think we'd have anything in common! I left and made a resolve to hide in the library for the rest of my sad life. I had embarrassed myself 100%.

In the library an old abandoned, worn journal on a chair caught my eye. It was called _The Last Wolf Pack_. It seemed to be a home made and unfinished legends book. I skipped a few pages until I came to a page with the title, _The Treaty_. Curiosity got the better of me.

_The Treaty_

_In the 20th century, a coven of vampires settled down near the Quileute Reservation. The coven consisted of five vampires the leader being a vampire called Carlisle Cullen. These vampires claimed to be different to other vampires and proved this with their golden eye colour._

_The colour of the vampires eyes proved that they were different because every other vampire the tribe had encountered had red eyes. The reason the covens eyes were golden was because they only drank the blood of animals._

_Due to the covens unusual diet and size, the Quileute tribal elders and the men of the wolf pack created a treaty with the Cullens. The elders and the wolf pack that consisted of, Ephraim Black, Levi Uley and Quil Ateara II decided that the vampires should avoid Quileute land, keep the pack secret and not bite any humans._

_The coven in return only requested one thing, which was that their existence was to be kept from the pale faces. With the treaty finished the Quileutes continued with their ways. However, the pack became more busy with keeping an eye on the Cullens and destroying the increased number of nomadic vampires attracted by the covens scent._

_The Olympic coven and Quileutes followed the treaty and never had to declare war. After a couple of years the Cullens left and the wolf pack could age again as vampires for now, had stopped feeding in Forks and La Push._

I figured out the legend was only a century old. Our Quil is Quil IV and this one was Quil II which means it's his great grandfather in the story. Ephraim Black was the tribes last chief and Jacob's great grandfather and Levi Uley must be Sam's.

The legend got me thinking and freaking out a bit too. Embry and his friends called themselves the pack, they or at least Embry believed in the legends and the Cullens where in the story. Some tribal members didn't like the Cullens a while back, especially Jacob. He always used to voice his dislike for them but then suddenly stopped.

It was around the time when my mom said that Dr. Cullen decided to move hospitals and that they may have moved away as she hadn't seen Mrs. Cullen in a while. I thought then that if the legends were true then the pack might have killed them. My mind then went onto thinking that maybe they really were a big a cult.

A crazy, psycho cult who believe in vampires and decided to kill the Cullens. I imagined them rotting in their home and thought that someone should tell Chief Swan. His daughter married a Cullen after all! I managed to calm myself down a little. I told myself there was a perfect, logical, sane explanation for this. Ha ha!

Then a hand clamped down on my shoulder causing me to jump and shriek like an insane idiot. Cherry red I became as I turned to see Billy Black, practically the chief of the tribe, sat in his wheelchair.

And that's where I have to end it for now diary. The smoke alarms gone off, again! What the hell is Embry doing down stairs?

* * *

**A/N** Dear Diary 1 Memories II will be up sometime next week. Please put the story on alert so you don't forget! Thank you very much for reading! Once Memories has finished I will begin posting the first short story Return to Hell which will be about Sylvia's first stay back at school. If anyone has any idea of what they'd like to see in future short stories let me know in the reviews. Even if it is just something tiny, I'll try my best to include it! From Neeve.


	2. Dear Diary 1 Memories II

**Horse Sized Wolves ADVENTURE!**

**Dear Diary 1 **

**MEMORIES II**

_A diary entry going over some of the events of Horse Sized Wolves chapters 4 – 5_

Dear Diary,

I'm back and ready to continue! I've thrown Embry out of the house and banned him from my kitchen. It's awful downstairs, you can barely breathe because of the smoke. Anyway where was I? Oh!

It turned out the book was his and had some how gotten found and shoved in with the books being donated to school. He was happy a student who wasn't 'normal' had found it. I was then excused from afternoon classes so I could go to Sam and Emily Uley's home. Still not completely relaxed I thought that if I was actually right about the crazy cult thing, I was walking to my death right then. I couldn't help but chuckle mentally at the thought of Mr. Black being a murderer then and still now I laugh at my insane thoughts of them all being that way.

Jacob was our ride. As you know he's a freaking giant so I was sceptical about how he was going to fit in his car. He wasn't shocked or even a bit surprised to see me, if he was he was hiding it incredibly well. He did say to me he wasn't expecting to see me today so I guess that was it.

When Billy Black mentioned to Jacob that I had found the old journal and not Jake's lucky t-shirt he feigned a funny disappointed look. The look did not distract me from the way he assessed me reaction through the mirror.

I kept my face neutral. I didn't know what to think anymore but I knew nothing bad was going to happen to me. This was the 21st century and reading an old journal you find at a school library was not a crime. I decided to try and change the subject so nothing more could be said. That's when I remembered my poor bike abandoned in the bike shed. Jacob said he'd get one of the guys to bring it over to Sam and Emily's so all was good.

When we got out of the car at the Uley's a large man came out to greet us. He was a giant like Jacob but not as huge. I felt a little intimidated by Sam due to his serious look. He said hello to Billy and then he and Jake exchanged respectful nods which had me wondering, what the hell was going on?

Sam addressed me next in a friendly tone. He knew my name thanks to Embry's new obsession with me. I wasn't sure if I liked that he knew my name or not at the time. I knew there was no way I could remain anonymous but I'd have preferred it. My stupid imaginings from before were still keeping me on edge.

I commented on the size of his front door as we entered. I breathed in and I could smell bread baking and cookies which was mouthwatering. It was always like that at their home. Emily too knew my name and introduced herself. I sat down at a large table beside Jacob and he immediately began asking me questions.

"What do you think of the guys?" Jake asked.

"They are all really friendly," I told him honestly.

Jacob laughed, "Even Paul?"

"When I spoke to him before lunch he was a little grumpy but at lunch he was fine, apart from that comment about you and-," when he made Embry upset.

"What did he say?"

"That he's glad that he doesn't have to see you at school."

"Well he won't have to worry about seeing me tonight seeing as I'm changing the locks,"

"You'll be doing no such thing!" Billy told Jake, "How will Rachel get in?"

"She'll have to knock." Jake told him.

"No locks are being changed. Paul is welcome if it keeps Rachel at home with us where she belongs."

Jacob grumbled something about Paul and no tail before turning to give me a big grin.

"Who's your favourite out of me, Seth, Quil and Embry?"

I thought about his question. It was difficult as I didn't want to have favourites and all four of them I like the most out of the pack.

"All four of you are my favourites,"

"But of course I'm your favourite, favourite."

"Of course you are Jacob." I laughed.

Sam and Emily joined us at the table with tea. It felt like a meeting. Billy passed them the journal and explained I found it. It was silent then until Emily broke it by brining up Embry. She said she'd never seen him so happy before. Last night was the first time we spoke to each other and it wasn't very pleasant!

It seemed someone had told Emily about the trouble this morning with the boys. If I'm honest I'd forgotten completely about that and I was shocked that it had been only today. Days are always long and busy with the pack around.

Emil took me into the living room where we sat down comfortably. It was good being able to talk to her about my day. A supposedly private conversion between the two of us turned out not to be when a voice spoke behind us.

"I can tell you a thousand things about him," Jacob said from behind us causing me and Emily to jump.

"How long have you been listening in?" I demanded.

"Long enough to know about everything that happened to you today."

I jumped up off the comfy couch and stamped towards him. Every step he took back I stepped forward. Eventually we were outside being watched by a smirking Sam, Billy and Emily

"Have you never been told that eavesdropping is rude?" I asked Jacob calmly.

"Yeah, just now actually." he replied.

I was sent into a panic then. Every little thing I told Emily he could tell Embry, or worse the whole pack! How could he be so sneaky? Why didn't I sense his presence? How could I be so wrapped up in talking about my boring life that I didn't notice him?

"Sorry for not noticing you Jake." I apologised sincerely with fake guilt.

He looked surprise and laughed, "Sure, Sure."

I smiled innocently before picking up a branch from a nearby tree and whacking him on the head with it. Served him right! I doubted it hurt him though but before I could do it again Seth showed up on my bike calling my name.

My beloved bike looked miniature with Seth on it and then when a cat ran out in front of Seth and the bike he lost his balance and toppled over crushing my bike. I ran towards them, hoping my bike and of course Seth were okay. Before I had arrived Seth had already gotten up and set the bike upright, grinning.

He apologised and went to lean it against a tree. Before I could follow I heard Embry's cheerful laugh behind me. I turned quickly and I couldn't help but smile brightly as Embry and Quil approached me.

Immediately I decided to apologise to the guys about my behaviour at lunch. I had overreacted after all, typical me behaviour. Embry said there was nothing to forgive and that he'd spread the word we weren't together. I told him I didn't mind and explained that I had told Meg to ask him out.

"What would have happened if I had said yes?" Embry asked me fearfully.

"I would have never spoken to you again." I replied to him.

It's a sad thought. I could never imagine not speaking to the guys again. In less than a day they had captured a small piece of my heart and Embry a slightly bigger piece of his own.

Embry pulled me into a hug then which I, without thinking, returned like always.

"I will never date Meg or any other girl who's not you." Embry said in my ear, "I love you Sylvia, even though we don't fully know each other yet."

"I wish I could return your feelings Embry." I said truthfully into his chest that was radiating heat.

I'd never liked hugs but I think then I started to like them. If only I loved him back, he would be happy, Kim would be thrilled and everything would be like a fairy tale. I guess I love him now but life is definitely not like a fairy tail. Kim's so blind, she's always saying our life is perfect, apart from when a car splashes her when it's raining.

Quil interrupted us with a sarcastic comment, "Hey, have you guys fallen asleep over there or what?"

Me and Embry reluctantly pulled away and I was surprised to see Quil sitting on the porch steps with Jacob and Sam eating cookies. Seth, Billy and Emily were nowhere to be seen so I assumed they must be inside. It's always like that when we hug! My face doesn't turn as bright as a fire engine though. It does go pretty red though. Embry can turn an impressive shade of red to, like he's been painted.

After some conversion we went indoors for some food. Poor Seth had a mountain of homework, literally! Kind and generous me though offered to help. We packed up his work to head over to my house. Embry watched us with a sad face and I smiled and made a gesture to follow which instantly made him happy again. Of course he was invited! I'd never hear the end of it from Kim.

I rode my bike as those two were fast walkers. I was sad enough to be looking forward to doing homework. I thought it was going to be great. No one was home, thank God, so we could chill and be ourselves. I cut fruit up and got us juice, Embry took them through from the Kitchen as I answered a phone call. Mom, she had great timing.

"Hello?" I say.

"_How are you Sylvia?_" She asked with a hint of excitement.

"I'll take the snacks in." Embry whispered to me.

"Thanks," I whispered back.

"_Sylvia?_" She asked concerned.

"Sorry, everything's alright,"

"_I guess you didn't read your letter then, I was expecting you to call about it,_"

"You know about the letter I got?"

"_Maybe you should wait till I'm home to read it, I want to see your reaction._"

"No, I'll read it now, I've gotta go. Bye!"

I'd forgotten about that. I joined the guys at the table and pulled out my letter that was stashed in my bag. It was from Beth, who was the daughter of my mom's best friend.

Hey Sylvia,

_I've got brilliant news! You know that surprise I couldn't tell you? Well I'm allowed to tell you now. My mum surprised yours by buying the house next door to ours with her prize money. You're moving to England! We'll be going to the same school and everything. Isn't this great?_

_Talk soon,_

_Beth X_

I managed to get out a 'holy cow' before fainting.

When I came back to the world I told Embry and Seth the news.

"I won't let your parents take you away, unless you want them to," Embry told me with determination.

"Of course I don't want them to. A week ago maybe but not now," I replied.

"Why not now?"

"Because of you, duh."

"We'll help you to persuade them to stay here in La Push if you want." Seth offered sweetly.

I encouraged them to forgot about it and concentrate. We got a large amount done before the door bell rang. Kim and Jared where here to crash the party. Or, start the party. The last time Kim and I spoke it wasn't pleasant so apologises were needed first.

"Kim I'm Sor-," I start.

"No, I'm Sor-," Kim interrupts.

"No it was all-,"

"Me, it was-,"

"Sorry." We both say at the same time and smiled.

We decided to call for a pizza and Jared's way of ordering was strange.

"Hey, man. Yeah, 3 of the usual and one large pepperoni." Jared orders. "Tell him to sniff us out."

He hung up and handed the phone back to Kim. I raised my eyebrows.

"We get pizza often," Jared explained.

"But not here." I say thinking about how Jared never gave an address.

"He'll find us."

Then Kim got a totally insane idea! Truth or Dare.

Embry started the game off, "Jared, truth or dare?"

"Dare." he answered.

I smirk at Embry's evil expression.

"I dare you to kiss the pizza delivery guy on the lips when he arrives."

Jared seems to go into shock as everyone burst out laughing.

"No way," Jared objects. "Not in a million years am I kissing Paul!"

"What!" I laugh at the surprise of it being grumpy Paul and the thought of what his reaction would be.

"I can't do it!" Jared protested.

"Give us one good reason other than it's gross and it's Paul as to why you can't do it." Seth said.

"He might drop the Pizzas." Jared said with a horrified look that quickly spread to Embry and Seth's faces too.

"Grab the Pizza and pass it to Kim before you kiss him." I suggested.

Jared sighed in defeat and accepted the dare before grinning, "I'll do it if I can give you a dare which you can't chicken out of."

Everyone gave me pleading eyes except Embry though I could tell he really wanted to see Paul's reaction later on.

"Fine, bring it on," I say bravely.

"Tomorrow I dare you to show Meg and the others that are crushing on Embry that you two are seriously together," Jared dared me.

"But were not together," I glared.

"It wouldn't be a dare if you was. Think of it as practise for the future."

"Not this again." I grumbled before directing a glare at Embry.

"OK no more dares now, lets just watch TV." Kim said cutting the dare game short as she was now bored of it.

A while later the pizza finally arrived. We all followed Jared to the front door, anticipating what was about the happen.

"Here's your damn Pizza." Paul grumbled shoving it at us.

He was jealous we were having pizza without him. Paul stuffed the money we gave and Kim jumped forward to claim the pizza. Here was the moment of truth. Would Jared bail or would he be brave enough to carry out the potentially fatal dare of kissing Paul?

Paul was confused by the anticipating atmosphere and Jared's sickly looking expression as he leaned backwards and forwards indecisively before getting the guts and taking the plunge. Jared and Paul's kiss was over before their lips even touched. WACK! Paul's hand hammered against Jared's head practically knocking it off. He then proceeded to kicking him were it hurts and turned to us with an expression so furious and terrifying that it drained all colour from my face.

I was afraid especially now that he was shaking with anger as much as Embry had been. Obviously now it would scare me at al but then it was frightening.

"I knew something fishy was going on," Paul spat, "Who dared him?"

Mine and Seth's eyes flicked down to Jared who was now on the floor with Kim kneeling beside him before sneakily glancing at Embry to see if he was going to own up and then back to Paul. We both shrugged. Paul glared and clenched his fists as his shaking calmed then halted.

Paul turned and walked swiftly to his Pizza delivery bike.

"You know I'll find out later!" He said before driving off into the evening.

Back in the living room I was the first to break the silence, "Well that certainly wasn't funny."

Eventually we begun joking around again. Embry had a strange pizza with every single topping imaginable on it which was actually delicious and not at all disgusting. Kim groaned and said I was becoming one of the guys. I guess she was right in a way.

Earlier I had received a quick text from my mom saying they'd be home late. It was a shock when my mom returned home earlier than planned and hoped for. I'd hoped I wouldn't have to introduce my mother to the guys yet as she believed the rumours, still does even now. Mom isn't the kind to be rude though so she will be pleasant towards them. I hoped.

It was a very awkward the situation.

"I didn't know you were having friends round today," She said.

"Me neither. This is-."

"I know who they are, enough chit chat," My mom burst out in excitement. "You read the letter, Yes?"

Oh god, it was the moment of truth. I had to crush my mothers happiness and excitement. That night was long and I ended up with a killer headache afterwards like I predicted. Deep breath.

"I'm not going." I said gently.

* * *

**A/N** Again, thanks for reading! Dear Diary I Memories III will be up next week. If you want a sneak peak of the first short story Return to Hell then check out the end of Horse Sized Wolves.


	3. Dear Diary 1 Memories III

**Horse Sized Wolves ADVENTURE!**

**Dear Diary 1 MEMORIES III**

_A diary entry going over some of the events of Horse Sized Wolves chapters 7 – 10_

Dear Diary,

It's me again, I kind of left my last entry in a weird place. I had to go out and get some food from the store for dinner since Embry had emptied the kitchen. It was almost like that evening, they were all their. I waved to Kim and went in and when I came out Embry offered to help me. I accepted this time though I'm even stronger than before and don't need any help.

I couldn't help but feel selfish when I argued with my mother about moving to the UK. It was her dream for us all to live there together. It was that day with Embry and the pack that had changed me, though I would have been hesitated about moving because I was so used to La Push. England was a completely different place.

Embry was a main reason to stay if I'm honest, it would have broke his heart me moving so far away. He probably would have followed us there. The others had completely disappeared as me and my mother argued. We only remembered their presence when Kim offered to let me stay with them when my parents moved.

My mom obviously said no but I did end up staying at Kim's for the night. My mom didn't want me around. Embry put a comforting arm around me before Kim took me upstairs to pack. I had doubts over my decision to stay so I confided in Kim looking for some advice.

Kim said me leaving would cause complete devastation in La Push, I knew that. I confessed my suspicions about her and the pack and she just told me to trust her and just go with it. She pinky promised me everything would turn out fine in the end. Would it though?

We all left my house and headed in the direction of Kim's home. My dad pulled up stopping us. He didn't seem worried about mine and mom's argument that was a sign things between us would be okay soon. Seth stopped at his house along the way calling it a night. Kim's mom Violet who was dancing around when we arrive, knew something was instantly up with me. It turned out Kim had been keeping her updated with every detail of my life.

I was far too tired to do anything other than glare. Kim got a mad idea to make it a sleepover and Embry and Jared were also staying in Kim's brothers room. Violet was a cool mom, she let Kim do almost whatever she desired. I wasn't up to the sleepover thing and decided to call it a night. I was in the guest room so I had some peace and quiet.

Embry came in before I went to bed to talk to me. He wanted to make sure I knew I didn't have to stay for him which I assured I wasn't. I was staying for both of us. Before I knew it I was waking up boiling hot. I fell a sleep! His leg was stopping me from getting up which was bad as soon we'd be running late for school.

After trying the gentle shaking technique of waking someone up I resorted to yelling down his ear. His eyes shot open and he jumped when he saw I was lying next to me. That was funny, what was even funnier was when he went back to sleep and I jumped on him before shouting that I would be using the bathroom first so he was to have breakfast.

When I came down for breakfast Jared had a smirk on his face. He hadn't forgotten the dare. I had to pretend that Embry and I were a couple today. I never backed out of a dare but I planned on doing the minimal. Embry had gotten ready and brought my forgotten school bag down. We packed lunched Violet had made and set off for school.

Jared told us the dare had begun and Embry took my hand. It wasn't much of a dare really. Jared wasn't even doing it to irritate me and cause gossip. He was doing it for everyone who wanted me and Embry to be together. We met up with some of the others, Paul seemed to have forgotten about the night before.

Then Paul got angry, but not at us. Some guy called Tony who had a problem with mostly Paul approached. Tony, dressed all in black with an equally black eye, looked like he could give the pack a run for their money with his intimidating size. He insulted me, Kim, Emily and Paul's Rachel. That's when Paul's anger awakened. I gave Tony some needed advice that he should be careful else one day he'd get seriously hurt by someone who couldn't put up with his bullshit any longer.

In class Mr Anderson was late. He said I was too blame as me and Paul supposedly threatened and punched Tony. I got through my first two classes fine. In Maths I received a text from Kim which I still haven't deleted yet.

_u and embry aren't hot goss! meg and justin are. Kim x_

Justin was the dumb ass guy who was madly in love with her. I felt bad for him being used. I hoped he found out soon so he could get his heartbreak over with. After that I was called to the principals office which turned out to be about me moving up a grade to where I should be if it wasn't for my mom.

It was break then and I found out from Kim that Seth's best friend apparently 'has a IQ of like a million'. Outside the school building we were approached by Meg and her new boyfriend Justin. She came to brag about them being hot gossip and the centre of attention unlike me and Embry. I was glad we weren't.

Kim then decided to tell Justin the truth. I chimed in too and Justin believed us! He left Meg with us, angry and hurt that she'd lie. After that me and Kim went to the toilets and little did we know that we had a follower. As always with Meg it was like a scene out of a film like _Mean Girls_.

After calling Meg vain and self obsessed she went loony. She had hold of my neck, she was freaking choking me! Kim came to my rescue yanking Meg's hair to stop her. That's when she turned on Kim trying to scratch her face with her nails. I returned Kim's rescue by shoving Meg onto the floor to stop her.

Apparently we'd be sorry we ever messed with her.

We explained to the guys who were waiting outside what had happened. Embry and Jared were concerned about us which was sweet. While that was happening Meg had gone and cried to Mr. Anderson.

Mr. Anderson gave me and Kim detentions and made me his errand girl. Another word for slave. My job was to get his lunch, tidy his classroom and anything else he ordered. Hell no! That of course didn't happen and will never happen. In anger I suggested we all skip school and head to the beach. I decided I'd deal with the consequences later. I didn't give a shit any more, well, at that moment in time I didn't.

We ate lunch on the quiet beach and relaxed. It soon became crowded due to an early finish for some. Among the crowds were my friends Amy and Gemma. I gave up tossing the ball around with Embry and Jared, they were too rough and quick. We all sat down on the blankets next to Quil who had fallen asleep listening to my iPod.

They of course questioned me about Embry. Questions like when did we meet, have we kissed... I gave short non descriptive answers. They left when Jared woke Quil up with a bucket of cold water. Luckily I had already rescued my iPod from him else I'd have been pissed.

We packed up then to head to Sam and Emily's where I met Claire and Rachel. There was going to be a bonfire the next day and I was invited. Us girls went to get supplies in Forks. We split up into two teams at the supermarket. Me and Rachel and Emily, Kim and Claire. Rachel received an interesting text about Jacob and Paul. Apparently they ruined Sue Clearwater's garden fighting again and Paul had some how shredded his new t-shirt which was a gift from Rachel.

Packing the shopping away into the car a bike pulled up near us. On it was Embry! My eyes widened, what was he doing hear?

I found myself on the back of it, no helmets and top speed. Luck wasn't on our side as we got pulled over by Chief Swan. He told Embry not to ride that fast with someone not like him on the back. That confused me at the time. We rode slowly back to La Push after promising I'd wear a helmet in the future.

Embry dropped me off at my mom's. He said I needed to sort things out. He was right. With a shock kiss on the cheek he left. I turned to see my mom looking out of the window with an unpleased expression.

Mom knew about everything that had happened thanks to Mr. Anderson and Mrs. Stanley. I had to explain everything which took awhile with her interrupting. She demanded the names of who I had been around. Mom said she didn't mind Kim and Jared. She said she didn't mind Seth and Quil occasionally but not Embry Call. What a surprise!

My dad spoke up then and actually defended Embry! The front door opened then and my brother Vic appeared. He had truly perfect timing. We welcome his annoying butt back and then my mom had a strange idea that he could have a word with the 'cult' in particular Embry Call. Vic doubled over laughing at that, he didn't believe Call was in a cult. My mom began to cry that her little girl was practically a criminal.

Mother then brought up England and I left the room marching up the stairs to my room. Embry shown up at my window a few minutes later. He had my stuff from Kim's and my school bag I had left at Emily's. As Embry left, climbing back down the side of the house Vic burst in and ran to the window were I stood in time to see Embry running away.

I forgave him for intruding and the teasing that followed when he claimed to have a plan to keep me in America. The plan I later found out was that he wouldn't be moving so I could stay with him in La Push in our house. With some persuasion from my brother and father my mom actually agreed. It took 20 minutes but she agreed!

Problem was I had to be on my best behaviour from now on which turned out to be difficult to achieve thanks to Embry and the pack. I told Embry and Kim of the good news that night before bed.

It was Saturday then and I was bored. Everyone was busy except from me! Oh, and Vic who was just lying around the house. So I came up with the brilliant idea of going hiking alone. You can guess how that turned out, right?

One twisted ankle, sore, cut and bruised knees and a bang to the head. Plus to top that off rain! I had to call someone for help, there was no way I could get home myself. I was already in tears and thinking I was gonna die. I couldn't call Embry as he would worry and he was out with his mother. Vic, if he answers, would tell my parents. After trying Kim, Jared, Brady, Seth, Collin and others with no luck I called Jacob Black.

"Jacob Black," he answered.

"H-hi Jacob, it's S-Sylvia," I stuttered due to my nerves and the cold.

"What's up?" He asked concerned.

"My ankle. I'm in the woods-,"

"What are you doing out in the woods?"

"Hiking. I fell, twice, and hurt my ankle, knees and head. I-,"

"Hold on,"

I heard voices and then a minute later he was back, "Helps on the way as we speak,"

I felt relieved, guilty and confused, "Thanks, I feel so bad... wait you don't know where I am."

"They'll find you." and he hung up.

He was of course right. After closing my eyes tiredly for a moment I reopened them to find three men staring at me. They were Dr. Carlisle Cullen, his son Edward and a guy named Fred. How and why did Jake send the Cullens? Yeah, ones a doctor but why was he with them? How did they get here so fast? Those were the questions on my mind at the time.

I was carried to their mansion in Edward's arms which were freezing. I was reminded of the legends and started to believe them. I thought of their diet worriedly and that's when Edward reminded me they only drank the blood of animals. That was the first time he read my mind!

Since I now knew they increased their walking speed drastically. There house smelled of a strong, sweet smell. I was put on a large couch and was greeted by Seth and Jacob along with a young girl who I didn't know. It turned out her name was Renesmee and she was Edward and Bella's daughter.

I was introduced to the rest of Cullen family and even agreed to go shopping with Alice sometime. She gave me some warm clothes to keep and then I asked them all about exactly what the hell they were. It was overall a very interesting afternoon.

Soon I had to leave for the bonfire. I sent Embry a message letting him know I was getting a ride from Jacob and Seth from the Cullen home. He was very confused as to why I was there. I had questions to answer and questions to ask once I arrived at the bonfire. There was no way I was doing it through a phone.

The line between friendship and being a couple was blared yet again by Embry's ILY. Alice went mad over it and Seth didn't have a clue what ILY meant. I know, stupid, right?

At the bonfire I was, as predicted, attacked by a worried Embry and his questions. Seth rescued me though pulling me away to introduce me to his mom and sister. I was having a great conversation with Leah until Embry interrupted. I gave him the bare minimum not wanting a lecture or serious conversation right then. I tripped and hurt my ankle when hiking, was found by the Cullen's and found out some very interesting things.

I then dragged him over to the mountains of food. The legends began after my seventh hot dog. Embry was concerned that I'd explode so I only toasted a few marshmallows. Seriously, can't a girl have a healthy appetite? At least I can use his 'I'm a wolf' excuse for it now.

Leah left when the imprinting legend began. At the time I was confused as to why she suddenly up and walked away but I later understood. My reaction to the legend was as expect from me, not pretty at all! I didn't need it spelling out that I was his imprint, I worked it out only a few lines in to the legend.

I remember feeling hotter than the bonfire flames and shaking furiously. I felt like I was going to explode! Embry thought I was cold and his arm around me tightened. Then I did a really rude thing and interrupted the elders, I couldn't wait until they were finished, I was going to blow up on him in front of everyone right that minute.

"Embry, we need to talk _now_."

I had the decency to move away from the gathering first though. I walked a little away toward the trees. WACK! I didn't think I just slapped him. I was still shaking and I went to strike him again but then I managed to gain control of myself. Then I burst into tears. I'm such a drama queen!

I managed to reign my anger in as I babbled.

"I knew it. I knew something wasn't right about you being in love with me. You were made to by something unnatural. Its just magic, not real at all, just forced. A life sentence,"

"You wouldn't like me without it, you wouldn't have looked twice in my direction. I'm not special, like all the others!"

Then I realised we weren't alone. Paul was stood with Rachel sighing and commenting on my overreactions and how the other girls didn't act like me. That earned a punch on the arm from Rachel.

"I'm not Emily, Kim, Claire, Rachel or Renesmee!"

Don't ask how I named them all correctly, lucky guess.

"My name is Sylvia Cross and no one, I repeat, no one will ever have a claim on me unless I want them to."

My anger died down and I turned to Embry who was still in shock holding his cheek.

I apologised and accepted that I'd just have to deal with it. There was nothing any of us could do. It wasn't something I could run away from. For the rest of the night I stayed away from him and sat with Seth, Leah, Collin, Brady and Jacob. They turned me into a walking wolf encyclopedia by the end of the night.

Seth offered to walk me home but before leaving I faced a sad Embry.

"Embry, I'm sorry I can't be like I'm supposed to be. Can we just forget about this imprint thing for now?"

I was running away from it, I know.

"You're not supposed to be anything but yourself." He said.

"I'll see you sometime tomorrow probably."

I entered the house at 10:30pm, my lecture ended at 10:45pm. I'd forgotten to tell them where I was going. They were all worried including Vic, surprisingly. My mom said I was walking on ice. I'd be lucky to stay in America after all. I couldn't help it though everything was out of my control at the moment. Well, maybe I could have remembered to tell them of my plans.

The next morning Alice invited me shopping. She said she was sending someone to pick me up and a short while later my ride arrived. It was Embry. This time I told someone where I was going. I was sure that would stop me getting into any trouble, I was wrong.

"Didn't you say you were going shopping with Alice Cullen?" Vic questioned suspiciously.

"Yes."

"Then what the hell is he doing here?"

"I'm taking her to the Cullen's house." Embry explained nervously.

"Mansion," I corrected, "Later brother!"

Outside I noticed there was no vehicle. Apparently I was going via wolf. Awesome! Even now that I'm a wolf I still like a ride, it's like having my own horse. Embry's kind of is like a pet really. I have to feed him because he can't cook properly and clean up after him when he shreds his clothes or forgets to wash his plate. I didn't have to train him to be obedient though, the imprint ensured that. Ha ha!

After Embry disappeared behind a tree to phase a large, sleek, grey wolf with black spots came out instead. I held my breath half in fear, half in amazement. He approached cautiously and I too began to step cautiously forward toward him. His eyes were the same brown they were before which eased some of my fear. I don't even understand why I feared him, it was only Embry, except he looked like an animal most people typically run away from.

He lowered and I climbed on, slowly he rose again and begun to walk gradually picking up pace until we were at a fantastic speed. I had to be sure to hold on tight or else I'd fall off and break my neck. The ride lasted for a few minutes and then he slowed to a halt suddenly and growled. I searched for what was bothering him but found nothing other than a strange, sickly sweet smell.

"What's wrong Embry?"

Embry lowered so I could get off. He looked me in the eyes and it seemed like he was trying to tell me to stay where I was. Then without warning he ran off leaving me all alone. At the time my ankle was still sore so it wasn't like I could run after him and I wouldn't have stood a chance anyway. He was way too fast. Now in wolf form, obviously, I could easily follow him wherever.

Then the howls began and I knew something must be wrong. I wasn't just gonna stay there alone! I got the stupid idea of ignoring his look and follow the howls. I felt I'd be safer nearer to the pack. Anything could be out there.

I began to follow and as I did the stench of sweetness grew strong, practically suffocating me.

I was pissed at being left behind and I was pissed I couldn't breathe. I felt angrier than I'd felt in a long time. My body began to shake violently like I was having some kind of fit. I knew this wasn't normal. It would be silly to think it was.

Stupidly I panicked increasing the shakes. What was going on!? Then my body was twisting in unimaginable ways. Could it be...? It all fit with what I've seen and been told. That made it all much worse. This couldn't be happening to me! I'm a girl! I knew Leah was too but...

I just couldn't be a wolf! I wasn't tall, strong or fast like everyone else chosen to be a wolf. I'm nothing like Leah! I'd only known of this weirdness a very short time. I didn't want to be in his hea- The pain was too much, my breathing halted for a moment and I began the change. I expanded and sprouted white grey fur that was wavy and longer than Embry's.

I noticed, as I looked down at my paws, my clothes had been reduced to rags and had fallen like confetti around me. I couldn't help put be relieved I wore old clothes. After all that freaking out I actually became a little excited. I was a bloody wolf! Insane...

Speaking of insane, two male voices then appeared in my head. Then two small groups of wolves approached. One consisted of a stunned Embry, a huge russet wolf that reminded me of Jacob and one that was like Leah. The other group was a huge black one that was like Sam and one with Jared's eyes.

When I locked eyes with the grey, black spotted wolf my world shifted. Jesus Christ, I imprinted on Embry Call! That was what was running through my mind then. Embry was my imprint just like I'm his. My life as I knew it had just gone up in flames. After the fire had been put out whatever left in the ashes of my previous days would be the foundations of my future. A future that could be cut short due to my deadly new job as a vampire killer.

Absolutely bonkers! I wasn't even going to be paid.

After some conversation in my head with Sam and Jared I switched to Jacob's pack. Sam said he thought I'd prefer a smaller pack with a female despite Embry being in it too. Then I was greeted by three new voices, Jacob, Seth and Leah. Embry had been ordered to phase back and go home.

Jacob and Seth too phased back. Seth, ordered by Leah, kindly left his clothes for me to wear. I couldn't go home naked and I couldn't be around the Cullen family right then. Leah then talked me through phasing back. She said I was calmer than most which I didn't believe. It seemed like forever then all of a sudden I was human again and very naked.

I went to adjust my glasses, which used to be a normal regular action of mine, to find they were gone. Well duh, that would have been weird if they hadn't have broke and probably a funny sight too. Why is my eyesight so damn perfect though?

They'd be fixed! It was well worth changing into a wolf for good eyesight. No need for eye surgery just change into a wolf! After changing we headed back to the reservation on foot. She talked to me along the way about her and Sam, her dad, the Cullen family, children and my imprint. I was sure my brain was going to explode with all the new information!

My phasing had come at a bad time and so since I was calm I could go home and rest. Leah dropped me off at my house and I found out she knew my brother Vic. She said she wouldn't exactly call him a friend though. I still don't know what that means...

I headed inside with bare feet, Seth's clothes and my broken back. Luck wasn't on my side as when I opened the door my parents and Vic were there. I thought my parents had gone out for the day and Vic had gone back to bed!

Clever me came up with the amazing excuse that Alice cancelled so I went cliff diving. I got soaked and my clothes were permanently ruined and so I had to borrow someone else's. My shoes, I lost but they were too small and my glasses they got lost too. My bag, that got broke hitting Seth.

It was a miracle I was believed. My parents left as they had last minute flights to the UK. Crap needed sorting out over there so it was just me and Vic. I'm surprised they went, I was sure I'd have to go too. I couldn't leave La Push! Now I even had a very, very good reason to stay.

The imprinting had made my feelings towards Embry even more confusing. I felt a strong pull and an urge to protect him with my life. If I had to choose between saving his life or my families... it would have to be him and I couldn't and still can't deny that.

I decided to go get a makeover as according to Vic, I looked like shit.

"Need help finding your way?" Vic asked.

I raised an eyebrow.

"You lost your glasses..."

"My eyesights not that bad!"

In my room my phone rang, it was Embry.

"_Sylvia?_"

"Embry?"

"_Did all that just happen? Did you really become a wolf? Why? Are you okay? Did you really-,_"

"One question at a time Embry,"

"_Sorry,_"

"I phased, I don't know why I did and I'm as okay as someone who has just become a shape shifter can be,"

"_Did you really... imprint on me?_"

"Yeah Embry, I did imprint on you but I don't want to talk about it,"

"_You're going to have to soon Sylvia. You can't just forget about everything that your confused and scared about. How do you think I feel? Have you considered that I may want to discuss this now?_"

"I'm sorry Embry, I'm so selfish,"

"_No... You've only known me a few days and you have only just found out about this. It's okay,_"

"But you've only known me and had the imprint to deal with a few days too."

"_We'll talk about this face to face sometime tomorrow. I've got to go now._"

I needed to man up and face my problems instead of running away. This was our future and we had to decide equally what we would do. Now I'd become a wolf and imprinted on Embry it was much less about me.

I was starving after that and began to raid the cupboards downstairs devouring everything in sight. My brother came in complaining I was eating all the food including his curry. I suggested he could eat the crumbs. Vic wasn't very grateful.

I remembered the pizza then and took it out of the oven without oven gloves burning my hand in front of him. I dropped it on the worktop and grabbed a towel to hid my healing burn. I told Vic quickly to go back to the living room and I'd call him when the family sized pizza had cooled. I placed my share on a plate leaving Vic with 4 slices.

Fifteen minutes later I heard him wake up from falling asleep on the couch as soon as his ass hit it.

"You pig!" he called from the kitchen.

That night I had a nightmare. No, it wasn't about being a pig!

_In wolf form I ran through the moon lit forest searching for something or someone. The stench of vampire was thick in the ear making my eyes burn. I arrived at the clearing moments too late._

_My wolf, my Embry was locked in combat with a muscular vampire who fought like a warrior. Despite Embry's commanding thoughts telling me to stop I lunged into the battle to protect my imprint. My desperate need to protect him was my downfall as I was thrown aside like a doll, crashing into trees breaking at least my ribs._

_It was then through the pain I saw my wolf being beaten and then teeth sinking into him. _NOOO! _I screamed in my mind as I pulled myself up back onto four legs and ran over to Embry forgetting about the vampire. He was badly injured and blood poured from his new and old wounds._

Embry! Please get up! _I shouted in my mind._

_Eventually I got a faded reply, _I'm sorry I couldn't protect you.

_To that I replied, _I should have been protecting you, I failed.

We both failed, I love you._And he was gone._

_Tears dampened my fur and then I turned as a cold chill ran up my spine. I got ready to lunge but I was seconds late. He got me first. I'm always too late. Too late to save him, too late to tell him how I felt. I was dead like him._

Eventually I managed to get back to sleep but not for long as my phone rang. Jacob wanted me to meet him in 10 minutes. I spent 2 minutes arguing with him which according to him meant I then had 8 minutes to get ready.

When I arrived at the forest edge near my house he said I was 3 minutes late. Jacob passed me an ankle cord for my clothes and took off telling me to catch up when I had phased. He wanted to test out my speed. Apparently Leah was the quickest out of all the wolves. Wolf training officially began. We also discussed exactly why I had phased and what had happened the day before.

_Honestly, I can't come up with many theories. You're a distant descendant and you're female. _Jacob sighed.

_It could be a sign, _Leah thought.

_A sign? _I asked wanting to hear more.

_Something could be coming._

In my mind I suddenly saw people in cloaks, vampires, moving with grace through the trees.

Jacob tried to hide his fear, _So soon though? The Cullen's said it would be decades. I guess we're going to have to be on our guard and hold a meeting._

_It might not be the Volturi._

I later found out from the Cullen family exactly who the Volturi were.

_Wait! I forgot to ask what exactly happened last night, _I remembered

_Couple of stray newborns, dunno where they came from, the Cullen's are investigating, _Jacob explained, _They killed a hiker too._

I went to the Clearwater's for lunch and a haircut. Kim was there with me, Leah and Sue. Later Seth joined us, with a note and a bag of clothes from Alice, then Charlie Swan too.

Back home I washed and changed into some of my new clothes. I sent Alice a thank you text before heading to the kitchen to make dinner. I decided on pie and made the decision to invite Embry round. We did agree the night before that we'd talk soon.

When Embry arrived and I saw his face I relaxed. I became positive that everything was going to be fine in the end. I had someone who I could trust by my side so I wasn't alone. I was also a horse sized wolf which means I could handle it as it was what I was born for. I smiled and welcomed him into my home and completely into my life.

So, that was it basically. It felt good to write most of it down in my diary. I wanted to be sure I remembered it all. I don't ever want to forget a single bit of the time I've spent with Embry. Now it's time to go and get ready for bed. I have to sleep early tonight because of patrol. Night!

P.S If you're not my diary you should not be reading this, so get lost!

* * *

**A/N **Thanks so much for reading! Remember to** review and tell me what you think and what you'd like to see in any of the short stories!**

Writing these diary entries I've realised that there are a large amount of mistakes in Horse Sized Wolves and it could be written much better. Also I forgot about a bunch of things that were supposed to be in the story which probably won't work as short stories now. I think I may do a rewrite some time, at least just enough to fix spelling, punctuation and word choices. I noticed I kept putting I' am which I've managed to stop doing now. Really bad habit! D-:

I'm also considering adding some AU chapters to HSW exploring how things could have turned out if Sylvia or somebody else had said or done something different to what they did do.

**Next week** I will probably begin posting the **first short story** **Return to Hell** so be sure to **put this on your alerts** **or favourites! **Sneak peak at the end of Horse Sized Wolves!


	4. Return to Hell I start of it all

**Horse Sized Wolves ADVENTURE!**

**Return to Hell I **

_Start of it all_

All the rumours of my disappearance would demand answers today, answers that I could not give. I was to avoid people not in the know and if questioned a lot I would answer, "I was ill.". The eyes burning holes into my new clothes, the detentions to look forward to and being in classes with Brady and Colin added to the stress of it all. Seth would also be in some but I was looking forward to that as he wasn't a pain in the butt. Hell was the only word to sum all of this school crap up.

I wished I could burrow back under my bedding and sleep the rest of the school year away. By then people would have forgotten all about me. Luckily, I had a hand to hold throughout this and many to talk to though they were all males apart from Kim. These days the only other females I could interact with were Leah, Sue, Emily or any of the other imprints after school. While I was restricted it was considerably more than I had prior to the whole imprinting and phasing craziness.

I wouldn't want things to be any other way though. I didn't mind my life at the moment, it was a lot more interesting than before and I felt I had a purpose. It wasn't a perfect life but at it was good one.

Embry joined me and my irritating brother Vic for breakfast. Like the previous times Embry has visited Vic watched every move of his, never once taking his eyes off him. This caused him to eat more messily than usual and it was rather disgusting to watch. Embry did not seem at all bothered by it though and continued talking casually.

"You seem tired," Embry said as we rinsed our plates.

"I haven't been sleeping so good," I sigh, "I've been having strange dreams,"

"Strange dreams?"

"I don't know how to describe them any other way,"

"Well if you want to talk about them I'm all ears, it might help."

"There's no need," Vic butted in, "I'm her brother so if she has a problem she can come to me."

"Shut up."

It baffled me that Vic had all of sudden started acting protective like I always imagined a big brother should. Maybe he read a _For Dummies _book on it, he did have a whole shelf of them. Not that I've read any!

We left on Embry's bike without helmets, leaving a frowning Vic watching from the front door. The lazy pig had phoned his work, fake coughing down the phone claiming he was ill. I very much doubted Vic would last much longer in his current job. Who in the right mind would want him as an employee?

We pulled up at school and jogged through the crowds towards were the most of our 'cult' were standing by the rows of bicycles were mine would be if I hadn't received a lift from Embry. Everyone but Quil looked happy to see us. I wondered what was up, Embry hadn't mentioned anything.

"Hey!" I called as I approached, "What's up Quil?"

"You!" He sulked.

"Huh?"

"I bet Jared eight dollars you would show up on your bike instead of Embry's death trap."

Embry glared at him.

"And exactly why did you bet that?"

"Oh, no reason," Quil said nervously.

Jared laughed, "He said he had a feeling you two would fall out this morning."

"Really? Well it's a good job I had a feeling something dumb like this might happen, right?" I said

"What do you mean?" Quil questioned.

"I made three lunches today."

Quil's eyes lit up and a smile of relief appeared on his face, "Thank you! I thought I was going to have to starve. I'm broke at the moment."

"Well you should manage your money better instead of spending it all on toys for Claire and bets."

Quil nodded sadly. Kim patted his shoulder sympathetically before defending him, "It isn't his fault. Plus all of those toys are super cute, especially the wolf!"

Rolling my eyes I grabbed Embry's hand and began pulling him towards the doors of the school. I had stuff to sort out before class and I couldn't be late as that would make a bad impression.

It was almost impossible to ignore the stares of some of the other students who passed by. I had dropped off the face of the earth for a bit with nobody except Vic and those in the know allowed around me. Their curiosity was understandable however their gossiping and nosy questions I would not tolerate. I just don't and will never have the patience for it. I like my privacy and would like them to kindly piss off!

The bell rang while we were at my locker. I now wanted to go home even more than I did before. The morning hadn't gotten too bad yet but there was already another 50 rumours started up today to add to the other hundred or so. Ridiculous crap about how I'm pregnant, I went to Hollywood to audition for a film, I have some fatal illness and I found out I was adopted!

Like any of those stories would ever be true! Me and Embry haven't been together long, I don't want to be in a movie and my healing abilities are too good to be beaten by some illness. The last rumour I wouldn't mind being true as it is an absolute embarrassment being related to Vic. It would also possibly help us come closer to the reason I phased. Everyone seemed to be actually believing this bullshit! I wouldn't be surprised if some dumb ass asked for my autograph today.

Embry insisted on walking me to my home room even though it would make him late to his. I was kind of glad as I need some support. I was shaking like a leaf! Me, the wolf girl who is supposed to protect her tribe from vampires afraid of a bunch of teenagers. Pathetic, right? In my defence though Brady and Collin had been telling me horror stories about how awful the class is.

I like to give people the benefit of the doubt. If I've been fretting for nothing though they will be sorry. They'd better get running now...

"Good luck," Embry said as we reached the classroom door.

"Thanks, I'll need it," I reply miserably.

"It will be fine!"

I shake my head stubbornly.

"Don't worry," Embry comforted me putting his arm around my shoulder, "I'm sure you'll make plenty of new friends so you won't have to hang around with those idiots."

I snorted, "You're right, I'll see you at-"

"Sylvia Cross, get in class now!" A loud voice suddenly boomed from my new home room's doorway.

I jumped and turned round to face my teacher whose name had slipped my mind. Was she trying to scare us to death?!

"Break." I finished off in a quiet mumble.

Embry went to say his goodbye but was cut off by a loud shush! Nervously he continued on down the corridor in the opposite direction of his class. The woman followed him with her eyes, glaring before directing a much more fierce one at me. I quickly moved into the classroom and stood by her desk.

The class was sniggering, the loudest being Brady and Collin wearing smug looks that clearly said 'I told you so'. I looked away when the door slammed shut and the teacher stalked over and stood behind me her hands slamming down onto my shoulders. I was sure I heard a bone snap. If not I was sure to have bruises, thankfully not for long.

"This class is Sylvia Cross," the teacher announced, "She thinks she is so clever that she can move up a grade so be sure to prove her wrong."

Taking her hands from my shoulders she directed me to a seat on you guessed it, Collin and Brady's table. There was another boy also sitting there who I didn't know. He didn't seem pleased with me sitting beside him pulling a disgusted face as I took a seat. This ought to be super fun.

The teacher sat down and the room erupted into conversation, "Welcome to our table!" Collin and Brady cheered.

I grinned, "I guess you two will be the best thing about this class,"

"See! I told you we weren't lying," Brady said.

"She is only a substitute." Collin said.

"Really! Thank the Lord,"

"Shut up!" the boy beside me shouted angrily.

I turned to look at him surprised, "Are you okay?"

"I would be if I didn't need to sit on a table full of cult members,"

"We're not in a cult," All three of us said at the same time.

He ignored us, "Next you'll be trying to recruit me."

I laughed and rolled me eyes, "Seriously?"

"You can move if you've gotta problem, dude." Brady said pissed off.

I had to admit so far I was enjoying being with Collin and Brady. I had only been in their company for a little while but they hadn't done a single irritating thing. Usually if they are going to they do it straight away. Maybe these new classes won't be too bad after all. I'm free of Mr. Anderson which automatically makes it amazing!

_Knock knock knock._

My blood ran cold as the door creaked open and Mr. Anderson's booming voice filled the room.

"Sylvia Cross!" he shouted scanning the room for me.

When his eyes found me he smirked and strolled over, slips of paper in his hands. Hadn't he already mailed me detention slips? There is no way I am doing any more. I bet Meg got off with just one lunch time.

"I knew you would probably ignore the ones I sent out through the post so me being the kind hearted man I am I brought you some new slips," he spoke loudly so everyone could hear.

Brady and Collin began to laugh but were silenced with glares from both teachers in the room.

"I have them in my bag, sir." I said politely.

"No need to lie, I'll give you another five if you continue."

He turned on his heel and walked towards the door as Brady and Collin began unzipping a bag and quickly pulling out two guns. Water guns loaded with what looked like milk. They aimed and fired briefly at the back of Mr Anderson's head before shoving them under the table. They obviously had others to target later. I'd better not be one!

Mr Anderson shrieked causing our temporary teacher to look up from her laptop. He turned and ran to my table pulling me up by my arm. He was livid. I was about to die and I hadn't even done anything!

"How dare you!" he shouted, "Detention every lunch and after school for 7 weeks!"

"I didn't do anything!"

"Tell that to someone who cares."

He let go of me and left slamming the door behind him. Our teacher shrugged and continued on with whatever she was doing. Shaking lightly I sat down and without meaning to viciously growled low scaring the boy beside me. Brady and Collin shot each other concerned looks. I took deep breaths and calmed myself down settling the boys who were on the edge of their seats.

"If you don't hand yourself in by the end of the day I'm telling Embry." I spat.

Brady and Collin looked frightened.

I had two periods before break that despite all doubts turned out fine. Even with the nightmare earlier maybe this day would turn out to be fine after all. Embry was right, it would all be fine. I just need to get used to this environment. I wasn't away that long but it felt like forever. Like I was in a completely different world instead of just down the road in the woods.

* * *

**A/N** Nothing much has happened so far I know but I promise the story goes up hill from here in particular the last 2 parts. Make sure to alert/favourite to ensure you don't miss next weeks chapter. Also review and tell me what you think and if you spot any major mistakes! Thanks, from Neeve.

**Next:** Return to Hell II _Old Enemies_

P.S Check out my profile for news and a new poll!


	5. Return to Hell II old enemies

**Horse Sized Wolves ADVENTURE!**

**Return to Hell II**

_Old Enemies_

After the bell rang I met up with Kim and we headed for the toilets so we could chat without the boys irritating comments. I had spent far too much time with them recently and was sick of them. I don't know how Leah has lasted this long without snapping. It takes great restraint at times to not strangle them!

Along the way we ran into various people, either Kim or sometimes both of us knew. They asked the same questions about me, Embry and my disappearance and also how Kim and Jared were doing.

"It's sad to think in a year or so you'll both be with other guys seeing how big your crushes are and how good you both look with your men," the last girl said to us before laughing, "That's high school relationships for you though. You girls just get bored having one boyfriend for a while, right?"

I burned holes in the back of the girl as she walked away. Has she forgotten that she too is a high school girl!? That bitch! Embry is my first and my last, we'll never ever break up. Kim and Jared have been together longer than any other couple in school too! How dare she...

Kim put her hands on my shoulders, "Ignore her, she doesn't know."

"I'm fine." I answered back shrugging her hands off my shoulder furious and marched into the toilets.

I ran my hand through my hair sighing.

"Are you sure you're going to be fine?" Kim asked in a quiet concerned voice.

"Jacob wouldn't have let me come in if it wasn't going to be safe,"

"I didn't mean it like that but that is another worry of mine," Kim said, "What happens if you get mad at someone? I don't think any of the guys came back to school this early."

"I've already got mad." I mumbled as we stood near the sinks.

There was a bang and we both jumped turning around anxiously. Had someone been listening in!? Seeing no one we laughed though I was still on edge. How stupid could I be? Talking about this in a public place. Yeah, we were talking quietly but still it was reckless of me. I don't know what I'd do or say to the guys if I accidentally revealed our secret. If the wrong person finds out all of us could be carted away and experimented on!

I shook slightly angry at myself. I turned back around and looked into the bathroom mirror. To calm myself down I took deep breaths in and out steadily. That was when I detected a scent of perfume. Someone was there! Whipping back round I began kicking open the unlocked but closed cubicle doors, one by one.

I came to the last and Kim appeared behind me tense and on her toes waiting in suspense. I took a silent break and instead of kicking the door open I pushed it with my finger tip gently. It slowly opened to reveal what was behind it. My eyes widened in surprise at what I saw. What the hell!?

A girl with really, really long black hair sat on the toilet with the seat down. She had headphones covering her ears and her eyes were closed. The unknown girl was bobbing her head to the music with a look of concentration. She didn't notice me glaring down at her until I took them off and dropped them in her lap. I made my face emotionless as I stared at the girl as she jumped in fright and let out a loud yell.

"What were you doing?" I questioned her straight away in a demanding tone.

"Sorry, I was just listening to my music and hiding from someone." she whispered.

I nodded, "You weren't listening to my conversation?"

She shook her head as I looked deep into her fear filled eyes. Did I put that there or was it someone else? I smiled softly at her in apology.

"Sorry," I said, "Who are you hiding from?"

"Meg and Mel." she said quietly.

I rolled my eyes and put my hand to my forehead. Of course she was hiding from them! I thought about what this innocent girl could or could not have done that would have pissed Meg off. She probably didn't bow down and kiss Meg's feet. To apologise for scaring her I think I'll help her out.

"I don't blame you, those two are awful." I grinned.

I moved aside so she could leave the cubicle. Just when I was about to get the story on what the hell happened between her and Meg and Mel the old creaky door to the toilets opened and two girls walked in confidently. Oh shit, they had found her. I should have told her to keep hiding! Me, Kim and the girl whose name I really had to find out stood side by side and braced ourselves for whatever crap Meg was about to chat.

"Well, well, well," Meg said smirking, "What do we have here?"

"Speak of the devils." Kim muttered turning to face Meg and Mel.

"Must be the annual Loser Club meeting." Mel laughed.

"A fitting club for a failure of a nerd."

I raised an eyebrow and sighed inwardly, why was this stupidity happening again?

"Meg, Mel, If you'll excuse us we must be going," I spoke politely, "I am terribly sorry about running over into the precious time of the twice daily Bitch Gathering."

"Seems your numbers have been dwindling recently." Kim noted as she led herself and the still unnamed girl out of the toilets to safety.

Now it was only I that was trapped. I had a feeling it wouldn't be too difficult to escape. I'd just have to let Meg and Mel insult me a bit and I'll be a free man, well, woman.

"You've changed." Meg commented looking me up and down.

My breathing became rushed as I panicked at her comment, I couldn't have anyone finding out especially someone like her.

"New clothes, like them?" I gave her a chance to insult me.

"No! You look like a tramp," Mel insulted me.

"Good to know, is that it?"

"Don't think your queen bee now you're part of a cult." Meg snapped.

It was taking too long this conversation. It was going no where and would continue for a while if I didn't put a stop to it. I stepped forward and pushed my way past them and left the room slamming the door behind me with too much force. I heard an 'Ow!' Behind me which didn't sound good but it wasn't my fault, accidents happen.

Kim and the girl were waiting for me outside. We begun walking away from the toilets slowly.

"I apologise for us both not introducing ourselves, I'm Sylvia and she's Kim." I introduced.

"I'm Violet," She smiled, "I already knew who you were thanks to the loud hallway gossips,"

I nodded and laughed.

"So, why were they bothering you?" Kim asked exactly what I wanted to ask but was worried about coming off as nosy.

"My friend Anna, you know her Sylvia as she told me you were in her class," Violet said, "She got into an argument with them and I defended her and well you can guess..."

I could guess. Great, another example of Meg and Mel's stupidity. Leaving Violet to head off to her locker me and Kim went to find the guys. An unusual amount of people were heading in the same direction and anticipation was strangely in the air. I predicted that a fight must be brewing. I suddenly got a bad feeling and as the noise down the corridor became louder I just knew it was one of the guys. The question was, who?

I ran down the corridor towards the commotion. I heard the sound of the guys yells and increased my speed leaving an out of breath Kim behind. I turned the corner sharply causing myself to collide with another person. I didn't stop to apologise I just carried on my way too worried to care.

I arrived not tired, my breathing only unsteady with concern. I came face to face with a crowd of students gathered around. I pushed through to the front to get a better look at what was going on. Ignoring the complaints from those around me I got to the front and what I stunned me for only a moment. It was Paul, facing off against the one from before. What was his name again?

_"Lahote!" We turned and saw a tall guy, dressed in black with an equally black eye who could give the pack a run for their money in size barging over to us. He shoved people out of the way as he approached. This guy seemed pissed._

_"We're going to finish this," the boy cracked his knuckles and glared._

_"You want me to finish off beating your ass?" Paul laughed._

_"I won."_

_Paul rolled his eyes, he was actually handling this pretty well. No shaking or angry faces yet._

_"Only because I don't take steroids and have a cult to fight my battles." He spat._

_The boy gave each of us a menacing glare that was more ferocious as it got to me which made Embry shake slightly and glare back._

_"Oh look another cult member! Another little miss nobody to join Mrs Jared Cameron, Emily and Rebecca,"_

_"Rachel." Paul corrected._

_"Ah yes you'll probably move on to Rebecca if she ever visits though like Sam moved on to Leah's cousin."_

_People had started to notice the little scene this dude was causing and I could tell Paul was getting angry but he did the right thing and walked away calmly. The others decided to follow since none of them wanted to get into trouble. Embry and I were the last to follow but I changed my mind at the last minute._

_He couldn't get away with being so rude. He didn't know them!_

_"Hey, you-,"_

_"Tony," he said._

_"Whatever, just watch it okay, there is only so much bull people will take from you before they start ramming your head into a wall repeatedly,"_

_"Is that a threat Cross?" Tony smirked._

_"No, it's just some advice. You really need to put whatever issues you have with Paul and the others to rest and get a life."_

I remember, Tony!

Why were they fighting this time? I had hoped it would have been resolved or been forgotten by now. I guess Tony really wanted to get back at Paul. What had even caused all this trouble between them anyway?

Without thinking I stepped out and stood in the space between them. Paul's eyes widened and Tony's narrowed. He raised his clench fist expecting me to move but I didn't budge. He thrust it forward towards my face with great force that would have injured me if I wasn't a wolf. My reflexes caused me to grab hold of it stopping the impact. His fist hitting my face in front of others would be bad since I heal so quickly.

"Don't you dare raise a hand to her!" A voice growled from the crowds.

* * *

**A/N **Things are getting good! III _Strengths _will be up next week! Remember to alert as there is plenty more to come. IV and V I'm really looking forward to sharing with you all as I'm really pleased with them. After Return to Hell I'll be taking a short break from regular posting so alerting is really important. Also I'd really, really appreciate any feedback, comments ect. Thanks so much! From Neeve.


	6. Return to Hell III strengths

**Horse Sized Wolves ADVENTURE!**

**Return to Hell III**

_Strengths_

Out came a furious Embry shaking with anger. He shoved his way between me and Tony and took a protective stance glaring. There was now four of us in the ring. Three against one and most likely two against one after school. Paul is going to be so pissed with me getting involved and Embry will naturally defend me and become involved in that fight which will most likely be in wolf form. I hope!

"Cross, you seriously need to learn some manners," Tony said.

"And you seriously need to drop whatever feud you and Paul have," I reply, "If you get kicked out or let this have an effect on your grades you're not going to have much chance of amounting to anything."

"Are you calling me thick?" Tony accused me.

"Sylvia didn't call you anything! Listen to what she's saying or else you will have no qualifications and then, she will call you thick." Embry said defending me.

There was movement behind me. Paul was turning and heading towards the crowds. He looked tired and fed up regretting all that had happened between him and Tony. Tony wasn't going to let him go just like that though.

"Where do ya think you're going, Lahote!" Tony shouted, stepping aside and marching up to him.

Me and Embry turned quickly and watched the scene unfold. I wasn't going to be able to stop this. I could see now it was Paul's problem and it was he who had to decide what to do. I didn't want him to get in to trouble but maybe it was better if they sorted this out now instead of keep having these confrontations in the hallways of school.

"Tony, if you want to punch me so badly just got ahead," Paul said, "I just want this to end now."

Tony remained silent causing the crowd to go silent in anticipation wondering if Tony would punch Paul or not. I didn't think he would as it wouldn't be beating him as Paul gave him permission. I couldn't help but frown at Paul's decision. What are people going to say when his bruise goes away after a few minutes!?

Tony raised his fist causing me to hold my breath but then suddenly he dropped it again and resumed thinking. Paul shrugged and foolishly turned to leave, I held my breath again as Tony made is decision. His raised his fist and brought it forward. Everything was in slow motion, my mouth opened as I tried to summon words of warning. No sound came and then a miracle.

An authoritative voice loud and commanding from behind the crowd. Tony froze, looking like a wax model of himself. It was impressive really, how still he could be. I gulped and prayed Paul would not get into too much trouble as the crowd parted.

"You two better have a good excuse for this."

"He was beating the shit out of me!" Tony said, "I was defending myself."

Bullshit.

Embry whispered loudly in my ear, "Come on, the bells already gone."

"What!?" I yelled.

He pulled me through the crowds and again insisted on escorting me to my lesson with the excuse that I had gotten into enough trouble today and he needed to make sure there was no more. I decided not to mention the Meg and Mel incident for now.

I guess I was too absorbed in the fight. And now I am late for class, crap! My first day back and I make a bad impression. Fabulous! The bad news was that it was Gym, the awful news was that it was with my old class too and the worst news was that I was stuck in the shit changing room with, you've guessed it, Meg!

She was holding her nose and face which was slightly red and making a fuss to everyone that she didn't think she would make it to lunch as it hurt so much. Pathetic! That was the only words to describe a girl who was practically writing her will after running into a door. I'm pleasantly surprise she hasn't tried to get me into trouble. Maybe that's a bad thing, maybe she is planning something. I'd better stay on red alert.

I changed and left the room bumping into Brady and Collin who also had Gym class.

"Hey guys," I greeted.

"Sylvia, remember to be careful." Collin spoke lowly.

"Don't try too hard and if something or someone pisses you off, leave immediately." Brady said.

"I know, I know."

It was dodge ball again and I thought back to my last game...

_My friend Amy was our captain. The captain of our opponents was Mel. However Meg took charge like the controlling brat she is. I wasn't surprised when most balls were aimed at me, some even hitting my head. I didn't let them defeat me or my team though. I dodged and threw with determination and vengeance. If we were going to lose it wouldn't be with out a fight._

_My enthusiasm and effort seemed to spread to the rest of the team and it all paid off. We won! Mrs Drew congratulated us while Team Evil packed away the balls. When we were stretching off Meg persuaded Mrs Drew to let them have a rematch next time. I hoped we'd kick ass again._

I guess now would be our rematch. A match I would again win. I had a wolf within me on my teams side now. I was going to win no matter what. Meg needed showing, glares and hurtful comments would not wear I, Sylvia Cross, down.

I shot my hand up to be a captain just like Meg. I waved it manically and put on my best puppy dog face so Mrs. Drew would pick me. She did and Meg too. Perfect. Now my master plan could begin.

I had mostly the same team from last time plus others from my new classes. A bigger team meant we were given more balls. The whistle blew. Game on!

"Let us kick some ass!" I yelled to my team.

The match was intense and kind of aggressive. I dodged, dived and defended my team. I was on fire and so was everyone else. A crowd of guys gathered, I noticed a concerned Collin and Brady. I knew why, I needed to slow down a bit before I got carried away. I'd already knocked somebody over with the force I put into throwing the ball.

I lost focus for a split second, without my newly repaired and enhanced eyesight along with my quick reflexes I wouldn't have seen it. I threw myself to the side bumping into other team mates. I barely had time to take a breathe as another ball was aimed straight for me. I stopped it and threw it back fuelled with anger. Another and another! One more and then a frantic whistle just before I aimed and fired another ball like a cannon!

"Sylvia!"

Brady had hold of Mrs. Drew's whistle. Crap! I stopped and looked at the other team. Some girls were rubbing their legs and stomachs. I was in trouble. If Jacob and Sam found out about this and the others too. I was in for a lecture.

The game had been stopped. I ran over to the other side and immediately began apologising. Mrs Drew stood by watching confused. She took her whistle from Brady and then came over to me and the girls from the rival team

"You were really into that game," Mrs. Drew commented.

I nodded, "I wanted to win,"

"Not if it meant others got hurt though, right?"

"I got carried away, not much of an excuse for what I did, I know that and I'm sorry."

"If it happens again, I won't be able to allow you to take part in team games."

The game was ended and they won. I went to stand with Brady and Collin by the exit waiting to be dismissed.

"What the hell was that!?" Collin yelled down my ear making me wince.

"Stupidity," Brady answered for me.

"You're going to tell Jacob and Sam." I stated.

"We have too, they ordered a full report of how you handled today."

The girls were dismissed first and we left the Gym to change and shower too if we wanted. There was no point for me, I'd barely broken a sweat. Everyone else was out of breath and I could have carried on playing for a while longer.

Embry came to collect me from Gym and he immediately knew something was off. I was too embarrassed to admit what I did. I felt bad, people got hurt because of me. That wasn't the sort of person Embry wanted to be his imprint.

Brady and Collin walked behind us talking animatedly about a TV show they had seen the night before. Seth joined us on our walk to the canteen and he too noticed. The last time I had walked with Embry to lunch to school it had been much more cheerful. I just wasn't up for conversation right now but that wasn't fair on Embry.

Quil was waiting like a puppy for us since I had all three of our lunches. I quickly got Embry's out before slowly and carefully taking Quil's out to torture him a little. His reaction cheered me up a little though I still didn't feel great. I left my lunch untouched inside my bag.

"Where's your lunch?" Kim questioned from across the table, "Don't tell me you ate it before!"

"I'm not hungry." I mumbled.

Embry put down his sandwich and reached for my school bag which sat on the floor between us. Reaching in he took out my lunch and set it down in front of me before returning to his own food. I stared at it for a few seconds.

"Eat." He commanded when he saw I hadn't opened the box and took out a sandwich.

"It's really good." Quil assured me.

I took offence to that. Of course it was good! I am the creator of the lunch after all. Also, it wasn't just good, it was delicious.

"Quil, you don't need to tell me my own cooking is 'good'." I said sharply.

"I wouldn't call sandwiches cooking." Embry said quietly.

If I didn't have excellent hearing I wouldn't have heard his comment. I glared long and hard at him before pointing to my eats and then turning my back to him. That was the last time I prepared any food for him. That jerk!

Everyone on the table rudely listening in seemed to be finding it all amusing. They too all received daggers. Their smiles soon turned into fearful looks which satisfied me. I did listen to Embry though and began picking and nibbling at my lunch. I knew it wasn't healthy for me not to eat anything.

"Are you okay?" Embry asked lamely.

Did I seem okay? I didn't answer and that seemed enough for Embry. I looked up at him and into his eyes. He wanted to know what was up. I looked away and took a bite of a home made flapjack. I want to hell him but-

"Fine, you don't have to tell me." Embry said.

I put my flapjack down and looked at him through the corner of my eye. He wasn't eating any more either, just looking at me and waiting. He knew I'd cave and tell him. I couldn't keep much from him. Time to admit what I did.

"I hurt some people in Gym." I said quickly staring at the table.

He looked shocked for a moment before putting his arm around me comfortingly.

"I'm sorry I lost control," I spoke lowly.

"Why are you apologising to me?" Embry asked.

"Because I'm a disappointment!"

"No you're not! You made a mistake, everyone does. You just need to be more careful in the future."

I nodded before looking up from the table and smiling slightly at him. He gave a small smile back and then we both finished our lunches. Maybe it wasn't the end of the world. Embry wasn't mad or upset with me. The girls I hurt accepted my apologies and were not seriously hurt so everything was fine. The moral of the story was to be a lot more careful in future.

If I had a future in Gym and school. I wouldn't be taken out of school just for this though, would I? I might miss Gym for a few weeks but Sam and Jacob wouldn't make me stay home. I didn't get angry I just misjudged the force I put into the throw. It was my strength that was the problem.

"Hey, Sylvia?" Seth spoke to me.

"Yes?"

"Are we still studying at your place?"

I grin putting my worries behind me, "You bet,"

"What are we making for dinner?" Embry asked excitedly.

"Whatever you want to make."

Recently I had been attempting to teach Embry how to cook proper edible food. It hadn't been going as bad as I thought it was going to be either. Surprising I know, but I think with perseverance Embry could be an excellent cook. In five years time he will have 10% of my skills.

* * *

**A/N **Sorry for it being a day late. I'm back at school now so I had homework and shit.IV _Not So Funny Anymore _will be up next week! A lot of shit happens in the next chapter. NONE OF YOU WILL SEE IT COMING! You're in for a shock. Alert and review please. I'm disheartened by the lack of response. Thinking of dropping this story if nobody is reading. So yeah, if you like the story and are bothered if I abandon it, let me know.


	7. Return to Hell IV not so funny anymore

**Horse Sized Wolves ADVENTURE!**

**Return to Hell IV**

_Not So Funny Anymore_

Back in class Brady Fuller, who claimed he was going to be the next great comedian, was as annoying as ever! If he continued I was so going to text Embry and tell him all about the milk filled water guns from this morning. Seven weeks of detentions and a beating from Embry would persuade Brady to become the next great entrepreneur instead. He'll earn just enough to pay me back for all the food of mine he has eaten and compensation for how much I've suffered.

"Wanna hear a joke?" Brady asked me.

"No," I said immediately.

"Why not?"

"You suck at jokes."

"You don't hold back your opinions, do you?"

His voice shocked me, he sounded hurt. I automatically felt guilty even though something deep down was telling me he was faking it. I'm just too nice. Everyone else could resist until they saw the puppy dog eyes but I couldn't make it past the voice.

"Fine!" I snapped.

"Great! It is hilarious, I promise." Brady said.

He's going to break his promise I know it.

I waited but no joke came, "Well...?"

"Just preparing myself, right, here goes, knock knock!"

Great a knock knock joke, "Who's there?"

"Howl,"

"Howl who?"

"Howl you know unless you open the door!"

I remained silent for a minute before giving a small and fake sarcastic laugh as Brady muffled his laughter so we wouldn't get in to trouble with our teacher.

"I know another which is better," Brady insisted, "Why did the chicken cross the road? To get to the other side!"

"Please, no more!" I fake cried.

"Third time lucky, what do you call a deer with no eyes? No idea!"

"I suppose you are getting better, only a little though." I lied.

"I'll keep trying!"

Oh God.

I spent the next few minutes with my hands over my ears fighting the urge to either kill myself or Brady. He just wouldn't stop laughing at his lame old jokes! Even when our teacher came up behind him and deafened Brady with her yell while resisting the urge to strangle him. I could tell by the way her hands were slowly moving towards Brady's neck with every chuckle he could not repress.

Somebody forgot to keep him away from the sugar... I was now officially going to be known as the other sad loser that hangs around with Brady. Collin was as bad as him though so I guess he can't be pitied like me. I deserve some kind of compensation for being put through this trauma. Bad jokes are enough to send the sanest of people to the hospital.

After Brady was sent out for a five minute time out I slouched in my seat and rested my head on my arms on the table. Our teacher continued her lecture which we were supposed to be taking notes on. I ignored her voice as I though of more important things like music, food and Embry.

It was not long after that when Embry burst into the classroom panicked.

"There's a guy with a gun and he has a hostage!"

The room erupted into panic as I sat very still, confused and unsure on how to react.

"What the fuck!" It was the only thing that came to mind.

Our teacher furiously tried to silence the class and get us to duck under the tables. Embry was by my side, pulling me down and under the table. He and Collin just crouched low unable to fit under. It was already uncomfortable for the rest of us, in particular me, now the tallest female and one of the tallest in the class.

"Are you okay?" Embry whispered.

I nodded my heart beating rapidly, eyes darting around the room pausing on the teacher briefly. She had her ancient phone out and seemed to be trying to send a text message. Now was not the time for this to be happening!

Embry wrapped his arms around me and bent low putting his mouth to one of my ears whispering so quietly not even Collin would hear.

"The guy with the gun, he... never mind," Embry shook his head.

"Never mind? It obviously does if you thought of telling me." I whispered back.

Embry opened his mouth then paused, closed it and then gave in and began, "The guy was mumbling about something, he said he was going to make someone called Vic very sorry."

Vic? That's my brothers name, well the name everyone but my mom on occasion calls him. As far as I'm aware he's the only one with that name in La Push. But if this guy is looking for my Vic then why? Vic's never been one to get in with a bad crowd. I don't know much about his life these days though, he became more private after he left home for college.

The guy with the gun wouldn't really shoot anyone would he?! This couldn't be happening. There isn't really that many of us, he could easily wipe out a quarter of the school atleast before someone managed to get the police here!

I shook frightened at the thoughts running through my mind, "You don't think...?"

Embry's hands tightened around me and his face screwed up in worry, "The worst possible scenario is that the Vic the guy with the gun mentioned is your brother,"

"And if he's shown up with a gun at our school wanting to make Vic very sorry then that must mean...,"

"He's after you." Embry choked out.

"Probably anyone else he can point his gun at too, family friends like Kim and those who get in his way!"

Embry released his hold on me suddenly and pushed away glaring angrily. I looked at him confused as to why he was acting this way.

"What's wrong?" I said crawling out from beneath the table.

He shoved me back and then took a deep breathe shaking, "You really don't care about yourself do you?"

"I do,"

"Then start acting like it," Embry hissed, "I hate that you're perfectly calm talking about yourself as the victim and everyone else you sound scared shitless.

"You think I'm calm?" I spat, "I'm frightened, shaking like a leaf for all of us! For me, you, Vic, Kim and everyone else!"

"Then show it!"

I got out from under the table and stood up glaring down at his crouched figure, "Show yours then! Any idiot would know getting hysterical would be a bad idea. And by the way you're the biggest jerk ever Embry Call!"

"You two, there is a gunman in the building and you're busy making a racket arguing! Save your married couple routine for later!" Collin whisper yelled after reaching across to punch us both in the arm.

I dropped to the floor as all glaring eyes were on me and Embry. It was too late though, he heard. The guy with the gun had been walking our hallway and heard the commotion. He had arrived and it was time to find out if the worst case scenario was going to come true.

The door slammed open and people muffled their sobs as he stepped in, right hand holding a gun. Embry had said he had been keeping a hostage but they were nowhere to be seen. I took that as he shot them, no serious gunman would let his hostage escape.

I shivered. He wasn't afraid to shoot, he could have easily shot others. They hadn't heard any gun shots though so he must have come from the far side of school where Embry's class had been.

"Everyone line up quietly against the back wall," the gunman ordered with a deep voice.

I saw Embry and Collin exchange looks unsure on whether or not to do something. They couldn't make a plan and us wolves could still die from a bullet wound if shot in the right place and left untreated. Plus if any of us are injured we'd be exposed due to our healing abilities.

I got up and walked backwards not taking my eyes off the gunman. Embry and Collin flanked me slightly in front to shield me from the gunman. I could do with not attracting the lunatics attention.

That's when I remembered. Brady! He'd been sent out to calm down. Oh God, how on earth had he not bumped into the guy with the gun. Shit, shit, shit... Brady!

I tugged Collin's sleeve when my back hit the wall and mouthed Brady. His eyes widened and Embry realised too.

"Is there anyone missing from the class who is not absent?" the gunman questioned our teacher.

She shook her head. Relief was all I felt for a moment. If she hadn't of lied I'd have punched her for it.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded.

The gunman began questioning the other students going down the line. Embry took my hand and squeezed it. The action didn't go unnoticed by the guy with the gun who marched over to us.

"Get down on your knees girl." he pointed the gun at my chest.

I obeyed him slowly dropping to my knees breathing slowly to keep myself calm and focused. Like before, I never once took my eyes off of him. Embry growled lowly still keeping tight hold of my hand.

"What's your name?" he questioned.

Damn! Think, think, any old name will do.

"Your name," he repeated.

"J-Jade,"

The gunman put his free hand in his pocket and began feeling around for something. He then proceeded to tug on something forcing it out of his pocket. It was a photograph. He held it up for me to see still aiming at my chest with his gun.

"I'm looking for this girl, it's an old photo so she's in high school now I'm guessing," he said casually.

The picture was of a young girl with long brown hair, brown eyes and glasses. She looked a little like me but I wasn't sure. I wasn't one for looking at old photographs, it was embarrassing to see myself covered in God knows what in ugly clothes my mother thought were cute back then.

"I don't recognise her," I spoke calmly.

"Well I've decided you will help me find her," he said moving the gun up to the forehead and then back down to my chest.

"And why should I do that?"

The guy with the gun laughed and looked at Collin and Embry who were stood on either side of me. He moved the gun to Embry's head quickly and I gasped thinking he was going to shoot. He then brought it back to me.

"Because if you don't, I'll kill your two little friends here," he said "First the slightly shorter one and then the boyfriend. Afterwards I'll kill the rest of the class and then last but not least, you."

"That sure is a large list of people, are you sure you have enough bullets?"

That wasn't me who had spoken. I couldn't have dug up the confidence that had drowned in the tidal wave of other emotions to say such a thing. My vision then blared and my hearing almost completely cut off. I was suddenly very warm and felt like I was about to throw up. I couldn't distinguish who the person who had appeared was and if they were on his or our side. I looked down but couldn't see my feet just blared colours. There was an 99% chance I was about to pass out.

* * *

**A/N** SO, SO SORRY FOR THE LONG, LONG WAIT! Anyway only a little bit to go now before this ends. After that I will be leaving this for a while to focus on other things. I'm disappointed by the lack of feedback so I think I need to try something new.


	8. Return to Hell V my own horror film

**Horse Sized Wolves ADVENTURE!**

**Return to Hell V**

_My Own Horror Film_

My hearing made a brief comeback. However it was not with the clicking sound of a trigger followed by a great BANG! then screams. The school fire bell had began its loud and deafening panic inducing racket. Along with the fire bell came the smell of burning; at this point I was even more unsure of what was going on and couldn't bring myself to move. What was this madness!? I thought I was being a dramatic fool predicting this day to be hell. To find out I was correct and it literally was hell made me think I could replace Alice Cullen as worlds best psychic.

"Everyone make your way out quickly and calmly."

How could we leave? The guy with the gun... A hand begun pulling me to what I presumed to be the classroom door. It took less time than I was expecting to travel from the back of the room and pass through the narrow doorway. My vision was still bleary and I felt exhausted, the smoke getting to me despite it not being that bad. My late nights and over activity was finally getting to me.

The warm sun blinded me as my brown eyes opened to the view of a blue, cloudy sky. I wasn't touching the floor, instead I was in somebody's arms. It seemed some time had passed since being indoors. I yawned, tired like I would be after a late Friday night. I didn't remember much of the journey to the fire exit.

"You had me worried," Embry spoke softly.

He was the one holding me, of course it would be him.

"What happened?"

"I figured I'd have to explain, you were pretty out of it," he said, "I think everything that has happened recently has finally caught up with you."

"You were out like a light!" a boy nearby commented.

Was that... Brady!? Oh God, Brady! He was alive, he was safe. The gunman didn't hurt him! Everything was going to be fine. The guy with the gun must have been captured and if Brady's safe maybe his hostage is too.

"I'm so glad you're okay Brady, and you too Embry," I said to them both relieved, "Is everyone else?"

"I think so, everyone got out safely as far as I'm aware, just a little smoke inhalation," Embry answered me looking down smiling softly.

"What's going to happen now?"

"The fire wasn't too bad but we will have to stay home for a while due to part of the school needing repairs," Embry said, "I'm gonna go find the others."

Embry put me down carefully. I wobbled a bit but steadied myself thanks to my excellent balance. I clung to him not wanting him to leave. How could he leave me after what just happened?

"Don't leave," I whispered.

"I need to find the others and see what they are up to. Collin left a bit ago and didn't return," Embry said softly, "I'm not leaving you alone, you have Brady."

I let go and frowned as he walked away through the crowds before turning to Brady, "Did they arrest him?"

"Who? The fire starter?" Brady asked, "The fire was an accident, not started on purpose, so nobodies being arrested,"

"No! I'm not on about the fire you idiot."

"Then what?"

Nobody told Brady about the gunman! Seriously, is Brady really that lucky to be roaming the hallways hyperactive and not run into that bastard!? It is just ridiculous.

"Obviously I'm talking about the gunman," I sigh rolling my eyes, "He was roaming the hallways with a freaking hostage!"

"What!" Brady yelled shocked.

"A bit after you left Embry burst in and we had to hide under the tables and the guy with the gun found us after me and Embry had a fight. I was so scared, he no longer had his hostage and I thought he'd shot you too," I babbled, now in tears, " Embry said he mentioned a guy named Vic and wanting him to be very sorry! He kept aiming the gun at me, the man even had an old photo of a girl who looked a little like me too. He threatened to kill everyone If I didn't help him find her!"

Brady put his arms around me and rubbed my back soothingly, "Your safe, you can relax,"

"I'm so glad he didn't get you," I told him hugging back, "I was worried and so was Collin and Embry,"

"How could they not tell me about this?" Brady said angrily.

I was asking myself the same question. It's not like Brady was one to faint or freak out badly. Unless they just assumed he knew and neither brought it up because the situation was very unpleasant. While the worst case scenario seemed to come true it didn't end up in anyone getting hurt. Embry and Brady would have known if somebody had been shot. I guess the gunman's hostage got away, I'm glad.

"What are you doing?" Embry's voice suddenly asked from the side of us.

We pulled away and faced him. I was about to speak but then Brady got in first.

"Why didn't you and Collin tell me about the man with a gun!?" Brady yelled fuming.

I wiped my eyes to make sure no more tears would overflow.

Embry's face was a mixture of shock and confusion, "Dude, chill, I come over seeing you too hugging and you're yelling and asking me about some guy with a gun,"

"He ain't just some guy!" Brady shouted, "The twisted fuck was after Sylvia and you never told me!"

Embry's face paled and he looked at me horrified, "This... this is the first I've heard about it,"

I and Brady too looked at Embry in disbelief.

"But..." I just couldn't find the words my head hurt and my heart hurt. How could he not know?

"What the hell do you mean you weren't there!?" Brady asked incredulously and sickened that Embry was denying it, "You're the one that came to her class and said there was a gunman with a hostage wanting to make a guy named Vic sorry and you were there when he burst in with a picture of Sylvia!"

"I have no fucking clue what you're on about Brady, whatever sick planet you're on, come home," Embry tried to speak calmly unable to hide his shaking frame, "I came to her class when I seen the fire to ensure she got to safety."

Did he hit his head?

I dropped to my knees, tears a steady stream down my cheeks, completely unable to speak or react. I was sure my face was a blank, dead look as I shut down. This was a nightmare! It couldn't be happening, Embry forgetting about something like this... I found my voice as anger rapidly took over my body.

"HOW CAN YOU NOT REMEMBER!?" I screamed wildly.

* * *

**A/N** Final part next week. I hope you guys can tell me then if you enjoyed the story or not and give feedback. Thanks.


	9. Return to Hell VI back from 'hell'

**Return to Hell VI **

_Back from 'hell'_

I shook on the ground, my throat burning from the scream. My breathing was rapid and uneven like I was having a fit. All I could think was, 'how can you not remember?'. This situation was dire, if I failed to calm down the old secret of the tribe will be revealed to the whole of La Push. It would all be my fault for not keeping control of myself but it would be Embry's too. I won't forgive him for this, not ever.

Embry and Brady swore.

Embry picked me up without warning. No words were spoken as he carried me in his arms away from the crowds quickly. We were followed by Brady and later a shocked Collin, I don't know where he came from. We left the school grounds followed by a hundred or so stares. I had made a scene... Embry was probably so embarrassed. He didn't remember though, how could he not?

"Collin, you remember don't you...?" I whispered shakily through new tears.

"Huh?" Collin asked confused and concerned.

"I'll explain when we've got Sylvia somewhere safe." Embry said quietly.

Did Collin not remember either?

"I wish...," I stop as my voice is less than a whisper.

"What do you wish?" Embry asked quietly his voice wobbling.

"I hate all of this, Embry. I wish I'd never..."

"Please don't say any more."

I didn't say another word, I didn't want to either. The words left unspoken held too much pain. The situation had brought about them so until the truth has been revealed I had to wait before sharing them. Instead, I concentrated on keeping my wolf from making an appearance.

I was taken to the Clearwater's cold and exhausted. Only Seth was home so it was extremely quiet. That was until Quil, Kim and Jared showed up forcing themselves past Embry. It seemed Embry didn't want any more people around me.

Kim ran up to the couch I sat on wrapped in a blanket with hot chocolate. Yeah, like that would calm me down! She hugged me extremely worried by the state I was in. Embry forced her off of me and everyone sat down. Again nobody would speak to me, they would just stare like those at school, the only contact I had with anyone was Embry's arm that was now around me. It clung to be desperately, he was scared he'd lose me.

Detentions were cancelled and school was going to be closed for the rest of the week. Apparently the only one who remembered what had really happened was me. But it turned out I was the liar, not them. They spoke the truth, not me. Collin was the one with all the answers to the mystery of the lost memories.

"None of it happened Sylvia, I promise you that," Collin said softly.

"You don't remember?" I said in shock. Two didn't remember now!

"Don't _you_ remember, Sylvia?" Collin replied.

"I remember,"

"Then tell me what happened during our time in the classroom,"

"Well Brady was telling his awful jokes...,"

"Hey!" Brady objected.

"And?"

"He got sent out to calm down, I was bored then and wasn't paying much attention to what our teacher was saying. That's when I..."

I gasped as memories came back, memories that did not have any place. Feelings of tiredness and the fluttering of my eyes and Collin's voice telling me not to fall, to fall, to fall...

To fall asleep.

The answer to this mystery had been found. I felt like an idiot, I just wanted to curl up and die. I, Sylvia Cross, had truly lost it. That's what I'm thinking; that's what everyone else is thinking. I'm shattered and I need him, Embry Call, to fix me. I'm glad I met him because I need him. I need him more than anyone and anything else.

Everyone leaves the room, going into the kitchen or heading out back to their homes.

I look up at Embry sitting beside me. Embry turns his head and waits for my words, looking as if he is going to cry.

"Embry, I wish I'd met you sooner,"

"Sylvia, thank you," Embry said hugging me.

"I was being dramatic when I said today would be hell," I said in a flat voice, "Today's been worse than hell though, it has been a nightmare, a horror."

"You're not alone, I and everyone else will help you out of this. We'll get you smiling in no time."

At home Embry put me on the couch, he too was about to sit down when there was a knock at the door. Seth, Quil, Kim and Jared had followed us.

"You can't stay." Embry said rudely.

"I don't mind, it's fine." I said to him.

"Hey, look what I brought!" Quil said excitedly causing us all to turn to him.

In Quil's hand was a bag. Quil rummaged through it and produced some DVDs. Every single one was a horror film. The crack of Quil's nose could probably have been heard from outside the house.

"Embry!" I exclaimed at the site of his fist connecting to Quil's nose.

My lips twitch in an almost smile. I trust Embry, the guy's and Kim to get me through this. I trust them with my life and I hope that maybe they too trust me with theirs. There is still time for today to turn out amazing but if not there is tomorrow. Tomorrow this will be a bad memory and tomorrow new memories will be made.

This won't be my last trip to hell though, there is still plenty of trips ahead. Life is an adventure, an adventure worth living whether good or bad. I can't just give up, moving forward is the only way. My life has changed drastically in such a short time so I must not ever feel like a failure if at times I am unable to handle it all. If I'm ever knocked back and down to the ground I'll just have to get back up and fight.

To give in to these emotions means I'll give up in a fight. I'll lie down and let myself and those I love be killed. They, the vampires, are coming so I must be strong and ready. I can't just cross my fingers that they are like the Cullen family. I must be prepared and in control; trust those around me; not be afraid to admit weakness and ask for help; and lastly I must stop being a freaking drama queen!

-**end-**

* * *

**A/N** Please, please, please review and tell me your opinion on this story. Tell me what you liked/disliked and any advice. I'd really appreciate it as I don't get a whole lot of feedback. I'll be happy to reply to any questions that you have by the way.

Oh and I got a bit lazy with editing so let me know if their are any spelling or grammar mistakes etc. that stand out. It's going to be a while before you get another story so let me know if you have any requests.

Some future story ideas are: Sylvia meeting Embry's mum, detentions, a camping trip, Sylvia fighting a vampire and Embry overhearing a conversation and thinking Sylvia wants to marry him.


	10. First Christmas I

_To celebrate Christmas I thought this year I would write a short story about Embry and Sylvia. By the way, this story does progress the plot of Horse Sized Wolves a little. Also, if you're wondering, it's set a few months ahead of the events in Return to Hell. I will be going back to that time after this story as for now I still want Embry to be in school. After all parts are out they will be added to Horse Sized Wolves as one chapter. Enjoy and have a great December! From Neeve_

**First Christmas**

**I**

It was a chilly late afternoon but the weather didn't make us shiver like it did for the others around us. We were in town restocking my cupboards since we'd pigged out the day before. Vic was not pleased with me and Embry and I didn't blame him. He was the one who paid for the food in our house and it was always gone when he came to have something. Only a tub of butter and a tomato would be left for his sandwich something I know I wouldn't appreciate.

So, today since Christmas was coming up I thought I would pay for the food using the money from my new job. It was going to be expensive though with our appetites... Embry came for transport since I can't drive as well as hands because I couldn't possibly carry it all by myself without dropping some. He also couldn't bare to be away from me for long which could get a little irritating. Of course I have the exact same problem but he started all of this so I'm not guilty.

We stuffed the shopping into the boot of the car we lent before getting in ourselves. We take the coats we were wearing to blend in and put them on the back seats. Embry turned on the radio and sighed as a festive song began to play.

"Don't turn into Scrooge on me Embry!" I laugh before humming along to the song playing.

Embry rubbed his head, "Sorry, I just find it all repetitive that's all,"

I nodded thoughtfully, "I suppose it is... But this year will be a little different for the both of us won't it, eh?"

Embry looked confused at first but then he realised what I was talking about and smiled, "Yeah, It'll be special."

The song ended and _Last Christmas_ began playing. Quietly I began singing as Embry started the car and began to exit the car park.

"_Last Christmas I gave you my heart but the very next day you gave it away. This year to save me from tears I'll give it to someone special._"

Soon after Embry joined in shyly as we made our way back to my house in La Push. I'd never sang along to a song with someone before so I was glad it was with Embry. These were the moments that made being a wolf really worth it. If he had never imprinted we wouldn't be here now in the car having fun together. I'm incredibly grateful I have Embry by my side. I'm convinced that even without me imprinting on him he would still be the the centre of my universe.

"_Last Christmas I gave you my heart but the very next day you gave it away..._"

We sang loudly with confidence as we knew this Christmas would be the best since we had each other. It wouldn't just be this year of course, it would be every year from now on. There was no separating us as our ties were way too strong to break. We were the only wolves to have imprinted on another. This meant we had no time limit like the others with normal humans. So even if this year didn't work out we'd have many, many more that could.

The thought of living forever was never going to be easy to comprehend. It was just such an impossible thought that gave me a headache when thinking about it. I had years ahead of me to figure it all out so I tried to suppress any thoughts of it. I was content with the present for now. There was really no need to look too far into the future. Besides, you never know, I could die tomorrow and it would have all been a waste of time.

"..._This year to save me from tears I'll give it to someone special._"

"Happy first Christmas Embry!"

"Happy first Christmas Sylvia!"


	11. First Christmas II

**First Christmas**

**II**

My family have never been big on Christmas. We always had a very small celebration mostly so me and my brother wouldn't feel left out. I assumed they wouldn't be bothering this year so I'd be able to make arrangements with Embry but I was wrong. Why does my mother always try to ruin my life!?

We arrived at my house as snow began to fall. It was all perfect white like in the movies but I knew it would ruined soon. If there was going to be a lot of it I would surely be challenging Embry to a snowball fight. I don't care if it is childish or not, that's what I'm doing!

The phone was ringing as I opened the front door. We quickly put the shopping down and Embry shut the door before following me to the phone. He was taking the hat I was wearing off and fixing my messed up hair as I answered the phone.

"Hello?" I ask the person on the other end.

"_Sylvia, how are you doing? You are behaving for Vic, right? I know he's as soft on you as your father._" my mum said before waiting for a reply.

"I'm fine as always mom, school's great, life's great," I reassured her, "And yes, I am behaving for Vic and no he isn't as nice to me as dad."

Embry became a little tense now that he realised it was my mom. She still wasn't a fan of him or the others, if I'm honest I still haven't gotten around to telling her that we are not just friends but are in fact now in a relationship. I know mom won't be pleased when she finds out and she'll be pissed that I've been keeping it from her. It isn't like she has anything to worry about. Embry is a good person and our relationship is progressing very, very, very slowly. So slow that Kim is always complaining and thinks we are lying that we're together.

I'm not like her though, I don't want to flaunt our relationship and it isn't like we're in any rush either. Most people our age are rarely even together for six months before they end it so rush through everything but we can take our time. We have no need to rush through the check list like others. There's no way I'm getting married until I'm in my mid twenties.

"_Are you still hanging around with that gang? I hope they are not getting you into any more trouble,_" my mother worried down the phone.

"Mom, they're not a gang and they don't get me into trouble," I sigh in frustration, "All of that before was all me, my bad luck and some stupid decisions,"

Embry puts his warm arm around my shoulders in comfort; he can tell I'm irritated.

"_If you're sure...,_" my mom said, "_Vic has said some positive things about those new friends you have, though I still don't like the fact they are all male,_"

"Yeah, some of the guys come round when Vic's home, they study sometimes with me and Kim or we all watch a movie together," I reply, "I don't see a problem with them being male personally. There's Leah, Emily, Rachel and little Claire along with Kim too so it isn't that bad."

"_Just make sure they don't try anything. Make it perfectly clear you are not interested and if they do anything they will have to deal with your brother, who I know will not be pleased with any of them taking you out on dates._"

This was the moment, the moment to tell her about Embry and I. I could do this... couldn't I? No, I need a minute, a minute to rehearse so I don't mess it up and accidentally say something stupid like, 'I'm getting married' due to my nerves.

"Hey, mom? I need to take something out of the oven, so I'll be one minute, okay?" I ask.

"_Okay, that's fine just remember these phone calls are expensive so don't take long._" my mom warned through the phone.

Me and Embry quickly pick up the carrier bags of shopping and put them in the kitchen. Embry begins unpacking as I pace thinking my lines over. Then I remembered, I hadn't told Embry my plan!

I stop my pacing suddenly alerting Embry that I was going to say something, "Embry... I'm going to tell her."

"...about us?" Embry asked nervously.

I nod slowly looking for him to confirm it was fine.

"Go on then, you'd best not keep her waiting." Embry smiled.

I hug him briefly before going back to the phone.

"Sorry about that mom," I apologise, "Now, what were we talking about just then?"

"_Those boys possibly taking advantage of you,_" my mom replies.

I give a fake laugh, "Don't be silly, that isn't going to happen ever!"

"_Sylvia, you can't be sure of that!_"

"Mom, there's something I need to tell you."

"_What is it, Sylvia?_"

My mom sounded weary, she was expecting something awful. This was the moment of truth... is this the awful news she is expecting? I hope not, I'd hate to ruin her day and receive a headache from one of her rants.

I take a deep breath...

"I'm actually in a relationship with one of them," I try to sound casual but it fails.

"_Who? Seth?_" my mom demands answers.

"No! Seth's my friend."

How the hell could she think it was Seth!? Maybe she wants it to be Seth... I know she doesn't mind Seth being friends with me.

My mom grows inpatient with all my delays, "_Well then, who is it!?_"

I hold me breath and mumble my answer, "Embry,"

"_I didn't catch that,_"

"Embry," I mumble again.

"_I can't hear your mumbles, louder please._"

"Embry!"

Embry, thinking I'm shouting for him, runs into the room and straight towards me concerned, "What? What's up?!"

"Hush, I'm on the phone," I say quietly putting my hand over his mouth.

"Then why did you shout my name?" Embry says muffled under my hand.

I remove my hand a sigh, "I was telling her about us, idiot."

Embry held up his hands and stood back before mouthing sorry.

"_Who is that with you?_" My mom demanded down the phone.

I sigh, there was no point in lying any more, "Embry,"

"_So, you're going out with him, and he is with you at home right now?_"

"Correct."

There was complete silence for one whole minute.

"_You and Vic are coming to England for Christmas, dad will call your brother with the details,_" my mom says at last completely changing the topic.

I did not see that coming, "What? No way!"

"_You have no choice Sylvia. Tell your brother I love him, have a pleasant evening._" my horrid mother slammed the phone down.

That... how could she!? I bet it's because I'm with Embry. What a... She can go to hell if she thinks I'm spending Christmas with her and dad. This is so unfair! It's just too last minute and I've already told Embry I'd be around. I can't let him down, I just can't!

Mom had completely ruined my day. I slammed the phone down and turned to Embry who didn't understand what had happened and why my face held a furious expression. I buried my face immediately into his chest to hide it and my tears from him. I had to find a way out of this. I'm determined to spend every special occasion from now on with Embry. She wasn't going to spoil this and make Embry and I miserable.

* * *

**Next:** First Christmas III

Alert, review or favourite for more!


	12. First Christmas III

**First Christmas**

**III**

Embry always knew how to cheer me up even when he didn't know what was wrong. I could always count on him to raise my spirits even just a little in the darkest of times. That's ones of the reasons why I loved him. I was upset about my mother and her last minute plans created to put distance between me and Embry but that was soon forgotten.

Embry had unpacked and put away the shopping before springing a surprise on me. We were going hiking! Apparently he wanted to take me somewhere. We'd left it a little late though since it was the afternoon so after half an hour we phased leaving most of our clothes in a place we would hopefully be able to find later on. Embry kept just his shorts while I kept my underwear, shorts and t-shirt.

It wasn't often we phased at the same time. I didn't like being in his head and he wasn't so keen on it either. The others: Jacob, Leah, Seth and Quil also preferred us to phase separately too. That meant we never had patrol together and only one of us would attend meetings that were held in wolf form unless it was very important.

As I followed Embry, who was trying his best to hide the secret location, I let my thoughts wonder in the direction of boring. School was giving me, Brady, Collin and Seth way too much homework and tests recently meaning lots of after school study sessions. Embry always came along too even though he was no longer in school. He never once complained of being bored though.

_That's because you're there, _Embry thought.

_Yeah, right, you're just too polite to complain,_ I laugh, _You don't have to come you know, I don't mind,_

_I want to spend time with you,_

_The others distract me though and you get neglected. You should go hang out with Quil or maybe Jacob since he'll be leaving soon._

_Okay, thinking about it, we rarely hang out just the three of us any more..._

I smile and we increase our speed through the white blanketed woods.

It's strange not to feel the cold of the icy snow on my paws or even feet. I never shivered any more when I walked to school in winter like those around me. I have to admit that I miss it sometimes but I was growing used to the changes now. I still couldn't control my thoughts as good as Embry though! I really needed to learn his trick...

Embry slowed and I saw we had arrived at a clearing. I was confused as to why he had brought me to this vast space. Snow continued to fall softly; the whole clearing was white even the trees. Embry had been trying his absolute best to control his thoughts but now he was giving up. It was time for him to reveal his reasons for taking me out here.

What I saw in his mind shocked me. I didn't know what to think, I was thoughtless. Embry had begun explaining and showing me everything that had happened from just before he became a wolf to...

I had seen glimpses but usually nobody thought about it or even spoke about what had happened. To think that had taken place right on my door step. We, the normal people, were all so oblivious to the danger close to home. If it had come to a fight, Embry could have lost his life. I'd have never of met him.

If war had broken out I'm certain some of the innocent human population of La Push and Forks would have been affected too. If Volturi members and witnesses had survive they would have surely been thirsty for blood. None of them would have wanted animal blood though, they would have wanted human. The wolves who died fighting would have been reported as missing by their family if they did not know their children's secret. The hospital would be nothing without Dr. Cullen too. That day must have been awful. My experiences with the supernatural had not been as unpleasant as Embry's have so far.

_I told you everything not just because you need to know but because I want you to know, _Embry said to me after he finished.

I turn to him and look right into his eyes,_ Thank you,_

_Come on, we'll phase and have that snow ball fight I know you're desperate to have,_

_How did you know!_

_It's a secret._

Embry turned and went into the trees to find somewhere to change.

_Damn him_, I thought before turning and re-entering the woods too. Before I could I felt people phase. Now everyone in my pack except from Embry were in wolf form.

_I don't see why we have to do this, I hate games,_ Leah complained to Jacob.

_You love them really, _Jacob replied.

_Yeah, you were brilliant at snowball fights when we were kids, _Seth laughed as carefree as always.

I was glad they were coming too. It's more fun with more than two people. This was going to be an epic battle that I was definitely going to win! I am the master of snow ball fights after all

_Hi guys, I didn't know you were coming here, _I smile in my mind.

_Embry asked us to join come!_ Quil said excited like a child, Y_ou need showing that I am really the master after all._

_You'll be face down eating snow within a minute Ateara! I'm going to phase back so hurry up or everyone will think you've chickened out pup._

_We'll see who the puppy is Cross. I'll teach you not to be so cocky!_

_Ha ha, see you guys in five!_

_Woo!_

_See you._

_Okay._

_Can't wait..._

_Don't be so grumpy Leah!_

I phased and changed quickly so I had time to practise before the others arrived. I cracked my knuckles and began to make my way out of the woods and back to the clearing where Embry was waiting. This was serious business. He too was preparing for battle along with Brady who I had no idea was even around. I sometimes wish Brady was in our pack but after an hour of his company I realise how awful that wish is and I'm glad my wishes don't come true.

"Brady, I didn't know you were joining us too!" I call as I walk towards them grinning.

"Yeah, I wanted to surprise you. Collin and a few others were supposed to be coming to but Collin cancelled last minute and the others have disappeared," he explained.

"Aw, that's too bad but there's seven of us in total so that will be enough. Though it is an odd number..."

"I hope we're not late!" a male voice called from the woods.

Embry smiled in surprise, "No, you're both right on time! We're still waiting for Jake, Leah, Seth and Quil."

I turned from Brady and Embry to see Jared and Kim appear at the edge holding hands and smiling. Kim looked absolutely huge due to the amount of clothes she had put on to keep warm that I had to laugh. It was still an odd number though but Kim probably won't make much of a difference since she isn't a wolf and has so many heavy layers.

We decided for the first round we would divide into groups of three for fairness. The first team consisted of Jacob, Leah and Seth; the second was me, Embry and Brady; and finally the third was Jared, Kim and Quil. I gathered ammunition and unleashed a loud declaration of war after Jacob's 10 second countdown. And so the great snowball war began.

* * *

**A/N** Review, alert and/or favourite for more!

**Next up:** First Christmas IV (most likely the final part)

After the final part of First Christmas I'm unsure on whether to leave this story for now and concentrate on new projects. Let me know what you think!


	13. First Christmas IV

_Please read the note at the end of this chapter._

**First Christmas**

**IV**

I went all out due to everyone but Kim being a hell of a lot stronger and durable than other humans. After vanishing in the chaos I dropped my bombs from a tree. They rained down on the unsuspecting Quil who also escaped the scuffle to gathering his own snowballs while Jared and Kim were battered with snow by Leah and Seth.

I then proceeded to jump down onto his back knocking him face first into the snow. I laughed as Quil began swearing with a mouth full of snow, his head still buried. I took off then before he recovered and ran towards Embry and Brady who were my team. Somehow Jacob was managing to take them both on all by himself completely owning them. I stopped and stared as I watched Jacob dodge snowballs like he was in the _Matrix _or something!

His impressive skills and the horror of watching my team be beaten so badly caused me not to notice the presence of my snowball rival, Quil. Within seconds I was eating snow, just like he had been previously.

All of us were having the time of our lives behaving like children again. It was strange that something so scary could happen here in this clearing and then something so carefree and fun too. This area would not be fully stained with bad memories after all. I hoped the others too would be able to visit here and be able to mostly forget that day and instead remember something good that had happened here.

If the Volturi returned to this location in the future though, would these memories end up tainted?

Jacob, Leah and Seth won. Kim and I collapsed onto the snow and made angels laughing like when we were young. It was getting dark now and the snow was becoming blizzard like so the war came to a close. Quil and I were not pleased about the out come but I had Embry to comfort me. I was surprised he hadn't fallen out with me, after all I threw at least a dozen snowballs at him despite being on the same team. I just couldn't resist showing Embry up in front of his friends.

Everyone said their goodbyes to Embry and I before heading off back home. Now it was just us watching the snow flakes land on us both in peace.

Embry held out his hand, "Lets go."

I smile and take his warm hand and we enter the woods together.

"That day, when you phased, it was supposed to be happy for you Sylvia." Embry said sadly as we walked, "Instead it was painful. You were supposed to go shopping and have fun, but you missed out,"

"So, it doesn't matter! Remember, I went shopping with Alice a few months later," I sigh, "The only thing I missed was my wolf ride,"

"I'll go phase then, I'll be one minute so don't wonder off!"

"Where...?" I trailed off confused before mumbling, "I'm not a child."

Embry jogged off as I watched struck dumb. Why...? Oh, he was going to give me a ride. That idiot, I wasn't hinting! I laugh and wait in anticipation. Embry was sweet but he always brought up miserable stuff. Well, actually, I wouldn't call that day I phased miserable but I don't particularly want to look back on it. I just want to move on now.

Embry came out in wolf form then and approached cautiously like he did the first time. I giggle at his stupidity and walk forward confidently. He wasn't a wild animal or a werewolf so he was not going to attack me.

Back home while waiting for Embry I changed clothes and turned on the CD player. I skipped a few songs on the CD already in and began singing along to one of my favourites. It felt good to sit down and relax after a busy day.

"_If it hurts this much then it must be love and it's a lottery, I can't wait to draw your name. Oh, I'm trying to get to you but time isn't on my side if the truth's the worst I can do then I guess that I have lied..._"

As I sat on my bed lost in my thoughts Embry came in smiling and carrying two cups of hot chocolate. I move closeer to him as he sits down and passes me my cup.

"This'll warm us up!" Embry chuckled.

I take a quick sip and roll my eyes, "Like we need it,"

"I want you to feel normal Sylvia." Embry spoke softly from beside me.

"I do already Embry, especially around you." I smile putting my arm around his waist and leaning against his shoulder.

Did Embry still feel guilty about all that has happened to me? It wasn't his fault I became a wolf, it was fate. I knew if I asked him he would deny it. I'm keeping things from him too... Currently I'm bottling up the fact my mom is forcing me to go to England for Christmas. Maybe being more open and honest with each other is something we need to work on a little more.

I suppose I'd better go first...

I look up at him, "Embry, you have probably guessed that my mom said something I didn't like on the phone, right?"

"Yeah, you were pretty upset," Embry said concerned, "Is she not happy with us being together?"

"Not particularly but she didn't object,"

"Then, what is it?"

"She suddenly decided that Vic and I are to spend Christmas in England."

"...Oh."

Embry's voice broke my heart. He sounded so disappointed. I squeezed one of his hands in comfort telling him it was going to be fine.

"I promise I'm spending Christmas with you, no matter what," I say to Embry determinedly.

"If you say so," Embry said shrugging like it didn't matter to him.

"I will, I'm not lying! Do you not trust me enough to keep a promise?"

"Well, you didn't tell me straight away about it,"

"Yeah, I know, but I've told you now haven't I? Anyway, you always try to keep your guilt a secret and most of your other negative feelings too," I argue.

"I don't want to bother you, you've got your own problems so don't need any of mine," Embry said moodily.

"You always go along with what I want and only care about my happiness and never your own!" I shout pissed off.

"You're my imprint and you obviously like it! After all, you've never complained up until now,"

"That's because I didn't want to cause an argument like this... you didn't seem to mind it anyway."

"I do!" Embry yelled.

We both turn away from each other.

* * *

**Note**

Hi readers,

If you have any requests or have a favourite character who has appeared in HSW and you want to see more of let me know! I'd like to know who you would prefer to be Sylvia's best friend too. Also, do you want more romance? Oh, and do you prefer first person or third? I've been debating on whether or not to switch to third person now or maybe just change point of view to mix it up a little? Let me know what you think.

I'd be grateful if you could just give me your overall thoughts on the whole of the story so I know what to improve upon or continue to do in the future

The final part will be up on the 31st or you can read it a day earlier (if nothing happens) as I am adding the whole of First Christmas to Horse Sized Wolves then. You'll just have to scroll down to it or read the whole thing again! Review, alert and/or favourite if you want more of Embry and Sylvia plus all the others next year!

Merry Christmas!

from Neeve


	14. First Christmas V

_Please review if you like the story and alert/favourite so you don't miss out on future chapters in 2013._

**First Christmas**

**V**

The room would be deadly silent if the CD player was not currently turned on. We never argued like, this apart from at the beginning of it all. How could I make it better? We were both not happy with each other... things were not as perfect as they seemed. If I... If _we_ didn't do something soon our whole relationship will continue on this way. There would be no moving forward and a whole lot of tension.

I know I boss him around quite a bit but he doesn't stop me. That's what he needs to do, he needs to stop me or maybe, maybe I should stop myself. I felt guilty, was all this my fault? I wanted this relationship to be about equality, a partnership, were both sides can rely on each other and be considerate. Embry and I had an incredibly long way to go to even make our relationship near perfect. It was early days though and up until now I didn't think we were doing too bad. Some small changes on both sides needed to be made, just because we have an imprint doesn't mean things are going to be plain sailing. There was rougher times than present ahead and if we couldn't resolve this, then we were doomed.

I turn to Embry as he turns back to me and at the same time we both say, "Sorry."

It seemed we both had similar thoughts.

"It's okay Embry, we'll get through this," I smile, "We just need to be more honest with each other."

"Huh? I, uh, I was apologising for the cup actually, sorry." Embry said nervously looking down.

So much for soul mates! In his hand was a cracked cup with hot chocolate leaking out onto him. I stare in surprise before I feel annoyance forming inside and punch him hard on the arm. What a complete mess!

"Hey, I said I was sorry!" Embry yelled.

"You are such an idiot! How the hell did you break the cup?" I yell back.

"I was thinking... about stuff,"

"You must have been thinking hard, and about something that angers you too,"

"No, no! Well, actually yeah, but not you! I'm mad... at myself,"

"Why?"

"Because I've messed everything up, haven't I?"

"Embry, we've both messed up!"

"You and me, it's all supposed to be perfect and easy!"

"In fairy tails, Embry," I sigh.

"For Jared and Kim, it's perfect. That's what it should be like for us!"

"They have disagreements all the time Embry," I laugh as I stand and begin to sort out the broken mess in Embry's hands, "Nobody has a perfect relationship, at least not for long anyway. Nothing worth having happens overnight. If we want a real and honest relationship we need to be prepared to make changes,"

"I guess our change will be communicating more and actually telling each other what is on our minds since we're not mind readers like some people."

Embry gave me a sudden an idea, "Yes we are Embry, in wolf form we can read each others minds!"

Embry jumps up and pulls me out of the room, down the stairs and out of the house into the woods. Embry had shown me his private thoughts and feelings about being a wolf and the time he and the others confronted the Volturi. Now he would open his mind fully and let me see everything and I would do the same in return. From then on we would start a fresh and use our mouths but if the words were ever too difficult we could fall back on our blessing and curse.

Finally, we both felt lighter, much lighter as we now shared each others problems and had the support we needed. Embry walked me back home that night, though I insisted he didn't need to. After all, I am capable of protecting myself but I have to admit that I actually like him walking me home. I give him a quick kiss before entering the house. The lights are on which means Vic is home who I really can't be bothered with if he is in a mischievous mood as I'm tired!

"Sylvia!" Vic called from the kitchen before I hear a smashing sound and swearing.

It seems my brother is not lazy today. I roll my eyes and run to the kitchen knowing I had to get there before Vic did any more damage. Recently Vic had been acting really clumsy like his mind was elsewhere. I hoped that he didn't do it at work to as there is no way my part time job will pay all the bills. I'm relieved when I see all he did was drop a plate of burnt pizza. even if it was a pizza I had just bought as a snack for myself.

"Vic," I sigh from the doorway looking down as I watch him clean up the mess.

"Sorry, I wasn't focusing and then I heard you come in and it brought me out of my thoughts," Vic said guiltily.

"Hey, I hope you're not trying to shift some of the blame on to me dear brother."

"Oh, no, of course not my wonderful sister," Vic panicked before changing the topic, "So, how's Embry?"

His attempt to change topics makes me smirk. Recently Vic had been acting a little afraid of me. If you're wondering why then I'm not sure. I think it may have been because he saw me throw Quil over my shoulder last week after he stood on the flowers I planted in the front garden. Ever since that day Vic has tried his very best to not piss me off.

"Embry? Yeah, he's the same as always, I'm surprised you care actually," I smile as I begin to prepare a meal for us both.

"Of course I do! I mean, you do, so obviously I'm going to since you're my sister!" Vic said nervously, "But don't get me wrong, I'm not in love with him though I'm sure he isn't unlovable and I'm not saying you lack taste so please don't hurt me!"

I laugh wiping a tear from my eye, "Vic, relax bro! Seriously, what is up with you these days? You act like you're afraid of me or something,"

"Me, afraid of my own sister? That's unmanly!"

It felt good to just joke around with my brother. I was glad that things haven't changed between us, everything was like it always had been. I needed to tell him about the phone call though and that would change the light atmosphere to a serious one. I shouldn't rely on Vic to sort out all of my problems with mom but I can't do it alone. I hope one day I'll be able to repay him for all he has done for me.

"Mom called by the way," I try to sound casual, "She said 'hi',"

Vic obviously knew mom had said more than 'hi', I could tell. "And?"

I sigh, "I told her about Embry and I and then she decided you and I were going to spend Christmas with them,"

"I'll talk to her later on," Vic smiled before ruffling my hair, "Don't worry leave it all to me,"

"Thanks, I owe you. I wish I could sort out my own problems for once."

"You don't have to be completely independent Sylvia, you can rely on people,"

I nod and smile. Maybe my brother wasn't too bad after all.

"I don't understand your relationship with Embry but I support you and I don't have a problem with it," Vic said putting his arm around my shoulder and leading me out of the kitchen and to the sofa.

I give him a confused look as he gestures for me to sit down.

"I'm cooking tonight," Vic sees my worried look, "Don't worry I won't burn it like the pizza!"

"If you burn it I'll beat you," I warn Vic, "I only went shopping today, I'm not going tomorrow too."

Vic laughed nervously before disappearing into the kitchen. I prayed that he wouldn't give us both food poisoning. Later on we are at last sat at the dining table. He didn't burn the food but he took way too long preparing it. It actually tasted good, of course it wasn't as delicious as what I would make but nobody has my skills.

"So," Vic said before taking a sip of water, "I'll call dad tomorrow and make sure he is fully on our side and then mom, okay?"

"Thanks, you're the best though I don't understand how you can put yourself through this. You know mom is going to give you an awful headache,"

"You're my sister and I care about you. Though I worry sometimes, you know, you've changed so much since you got a life Sylvia,"

I get up and punch him on the arm , "Hey, you shouldn't be so mean to your little sister you know!"

"Ouch, I didn't mean for it to sound like that! And you know, you shouldn't physically abuse people. especially older brothers who are much stronger,"

I bite my lip to stop myself from laughing, "Stronger!? Okay prove it, lets have a fight!"

Vic's eyes widened, "A fight? No, I'd just hurt you,"

"Hurt me? I doubt that!"

"I'm gonna go do the dishes." Vic quickly stacked our plates, grabbed our glasses and ran for the kitchen closing the door behind him.

I laughed and got up to look out of the window. It was still snowing. Maybe this year it would be a Christmas like in the movies. After thinking that though, it will probably be awful but as long as I have Embry, my brother and everyone here in La Push it should be just fine. I don't think mine and Embry's first Christmas will be a complete disaster in the end. I hope it will be memorable though and in a good way!

-**end-**

_Thanks for reading._


End file.
